The Assassin of Chaos
by GodoftheSeas21
Summary: It has been 500 years since Percy has left camp and joined The Soldiers of Chaos. Now Gaea and the Titans are rising again. And Percy's new mission is to help the Gods and the camp he left behind.
1. Prologue

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS: I have added and changed some things in the first two chapters to make it longer and more interesting so read them first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**The Prologue is set five years after The Last Olympian. All of the hero's of the Second Titan War have been given Immortality: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis and Connor, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Will, Tyson, and Chris. And Grover was immortal because he was the new Lord of the Wild.**

**Prologue**

**Percy**

It has been three years since Percy was given immortality. He caught Annabeth cheating on him with this new kid named Mark, Son of Poseidon. Everybody loves him, he completed one quest and it's like he is the greatest hero ever. He is the best fighter at camp (well except for Percy but everyone forgot about him). The only ones that haven't forgotten about him were Nico, Grover, and Thalia, even his own father forgot about him when his new son Mark came. But Thalia is with the Hunters, Grover was off gathering new demigods to bring to camp and also being the Lord of the Wild and Nico now just stays in the Underworld most of the Time. Then the gods offer Mark immortality and Percy finally has enough.

He leaves camp and he doesn't plan on coming back. He Iris-Messages Nico and he even leaves Riptide behind (because he is forcefully leaving it behind it stays). And of course guess who keeps it, Mark. A few weeks after he leaves camp Chaos, the creator of the universe, finds him and wants him to join his group of soldiers called S.O.C (Soldiers of Chaos) a group of soldiers who travel the universe to protect the innocent and vanquish evil. Chaos choose him as his personal Assassin. Percy learned fast, being taught not just how to fight but how to hunt, how to survive, but most importantly how to kill.

No one but Chaos knew his name. The other soldiers of the S.O.C didn't know who he truly was, only Chaos. He never spoke unless he needed to. He took commands from no one except Chaos himself. Were ever he went death followed.

He wears a black hooded Assassins cloak with sea green trim. Perfectly engraved silver armor, silver gauntlets with engraved silver hidden blades (that pop out when he wants them to), and black assassin pants on. Knee high boots on with engraved armor on the tops of the boots that are blessed to not make a sound (If you have played Assassin's Creed Brotherhood then picture Altair's armor and you kind of have an idea of it). A beautiful silver four foot long double edged sword strapped at his sight. Duel blade two foot long blades strapped on his back. Throwing blades strapped on his belt. Percy has even mastered the Bow and Arrow and has a beautiful bow that would rival Artemis' Bow. The bow automatically reloads just like the hunters bows.

The shocking thing that he wore was a beautifully designed mask that covered half of his face. But people never knew the real reason why he wore the mask. Some thought it was to hide his identity; some thought it was to make him more seem scarier. But the real reason was because it hid three slashes that went across the right side of his face, with the middle of the three slashes going right across his right eye. I know what you are thinking. Doesn't he have the Curse of Achilles? Yes, he does. But the cuts came from an ancient beast that not even the curse could protect him from.

There were two things that the mask couldn't cover up. The first was a patch of jet black hair, the same color as his hair, on his chin. And the second was those sea green eyes that he was some famous for, but now they were different. They were deeper and harsher. You can see all the death and pain from the past 500 years that he has seen.

**Camp**

Annabeth and Mark dated for about two months and he was offered immortality. She was so happy. Then one day she saw Mark kissing some Aphrodite girl and they broke up. After than she wanted to find Percy and tell him she was sorry and get back together with him. But she couldn't find him. She told Chiron and all the gods that he was missing and Poseidon was devastated after losing his favorite son. Then finally Nico told them what Percy said and they went out to search for him but no one could find him. Thalia was mad and hurt because she hid have a secret crush on him but would never admit it and he was like a brother to her. Every five years the Gods and the Camp counselors would hold a meeting to hear of any news of the great hero but no luck. All they know is that he didn't die because Hades would have known.

It has been five hundred year since Percy left. He has changed. He is not that happy care free kid that everyone else used to know. Now Gaea along with the Titans are rising once more and the Gods fear that they won't be able to win this one.

**There is the Prologue tell me what you think.**


	2. Savoring the Moment

**GodoftheSea21: Thanks for those who reviewed. And before I forget yes this story is a little like ****The elite of chaos by mypenisoutofink. But I promise you this will be A LOT different.**

**Thanks for the tips. This was only the prologue so that's why it wasn't very long. But I promise that I will make the chapters longer. **

**Thanks for not bashing me because this is only my second story and just started my first but haven't finished. I have a big imagination and have tons of ideas on how the story will go and in my mind it is AWESOME. But I just have to find the best way to write it down.**

**No, Annabeth is not a hunter and I rated it M because yes there might be some Lemons, but the main reason is cause I plan on making it detailed and realistic.**

**Oh and before I forget. The S.O.C is also called the Federation**

**The year is 2513 AD**

**Chapter 1: Savoring the Moment**

**3****rd**** Person POV **

Running, that was all he could do. He did not want to die, not like this anyway. He lived a very successful life trading slaves all over the galaxy. But for two years this Federation Assassin has been after him. Two years of running and hiding, wasting hard earned coin just trying to hide himself. He was able to rest in peace for about two month on the planet Alpha Sentara. But that stupid Assassin caught on.

No one truly knows the Assassin's real name, so instead they call him Altair, which means Alpha or The Beginning, but there is nothing about him that has to do with the word _beginning_, he is the _end_. He is the last thing you will ever see. Maybe they call him that because he works for Chaos: after all he is the creator of the universe. Or maybe it is because with all the people he kills he gives other people back their lives, their freedom, their reason for exciting.

_Have to get away _he thought, _run faster_. He wanted to look back, _no don't look back, idiot, just keep running! _ He was panting extremely hard, like he was about keel over any minute and die. Not even thinking about the correct way to go he just ran, turning right then left then another right, until he got to a long corridor.

_*Flashback*_

"_Perseus, you are a great warrior," Chaos spoke, "But I'm not asking you to be a warrior, I want you to forget the ways of a warrior…I will teach you how to become an Assassin, a killer not a fighter."_

"_But, my Lord, aren't they the same thing?" Percy asked_

_Chaos chuckled, but it was a cold and unfriendly chuckle. "No, a warrior uses strength; he relies on the one next to him. They fight in numbers and kill the many that stand before them…But an Assassin fights alone. His greatest weapon in stealth; He only goes after one target not hundreds. An assassin uses his imagination and his surroundings to achieve his goal, even using the targets own mind. He relies on speed, precision, and brains."_

"_I understand, my Lord. Please teach me the ways of the Assassin." Percy said with a mischievous grin._

_Chaos smiled, "Let us begin!"_

_*Flashback ended* _

_Almost there! Just a little bit further! _But he made the mistake of looking back and tripped. Trying to get up he started walking but stumbled and fell back down again. He started to crawl backward; then he saw him, the cloaked devil walking toward him, slowly, trying to savor the kill like a wolf does with a defenseless animal.

_*Flashback*_

"_Can you smell it, Perseus?" Chaos asked, "Can you smell the blood…can you see the fear in his eyes?" He finish his sentence as Percy walked slowly toward his first victim, ready to deliver the final blow._

_Breathing in deeply, like he used to do when his mom baked blue chocolate chip cookies, he exhaled slowly and said "I can" _

"_Can you feel the satisfaction that it brings after a long hunt?"_

"_Yes, it feels good" Percy said coldly_

"_Like a wolf circling his prey, savoring the smell, the taste, the satisfaction it is about to bring."_

_*Flashback ended* _

"You have given me quiet a hard time, Gorgall." Altair said, "But I'm tired of playing games."

"Stay away! I have don't nothing wrong!" Gorgall yelled. He was a short creature about 5'5" with yellow scaly skin like a reptiles. He had huge yellow eyes that had a black slit down the middle like a cat. Long legs with only four toes on each foot and long arms with three finger and a thumb on each hand. He wore leather armor from head toe. Long braided black hair with flies other thing in it that made it looked like he hasn't washed it in a long time.

Altair chuckled coldly, "Really? Nothing wrong? You have sold over 2,500 slaves to the Trigan Empire. Not to mention the hundreds more to your various clients across the galaxy."

Still crawling backwards Gorgall spoke again, "It's a living, and besides who are you to tell me how to live my life."

"It is not I who is telling you how you should live your life. It is my master Chaos. The life you have led is wrong. It is pure evil and because of your choices, it has caused the death of hundreds." Said the Assassin, inching closer and closer to his target.

"What about you, _Assassin_? You have killed hundreds in your lifetime and for wha-"

"I kill the few people like you to protect hundreds of innocent people!" Altair cut him off, "Kill one and save a thousand! That is what I do! I protect people from scum-bags like you." Altair unsheathed the hidden blade under his right arm. "I'm done talking, Gorgall. Prepare to die! You're not getting away from me this time!"

Altair stabbed down but Gorgall dodged the blow and Altair's blade went into the floor an inch from Gorgall's head. He then kicked upward and hit Altair in the stomach; it didn't do much because of the curse of Achilles that Altair has. But it did do enough to stagger him back. Gorgall may seem small and weak but he is an extremely good fighter.

Gorgall was able to recover to his feet and blocked Altair's next attack from his left hidden blade and punched him in the ribs. When Altair tried to come back with his right Gorgall was waiting for it a dodged the attack again, then he grabbed Altair's wrist and threw a punch to his right ribs.

Gorgall tried to throw a punch at Altair's face but he blocked it and kicked Gorgall in the stomach, making him fly ten feet back in the wall. But Gorgall became too cocky. He got up, blood running out of his mouth.

"You will not have me!" He yelled. And he charged. His mistake.

Gorgall threw punch after punch at Altair but the Assassin was too good. He blocked every blow that came at him. Then he went on the offensive. Slashing and cutting Gorgall like he was a dummy he used to train with.

Altair put a big gash on Gorgall's cheek and he staggered back Gorgall pulled out his energy pistol and fired at Altair at hit him multiple times making him fall to the ground. Gorgall then struggled back to the door he was trying to reach in the first place and opened it.

When he got through he closed at locked it behind him, his 5 big bodyguards stood with him. They were about 7' with black suits.

They heard a banging sound at the door and readied their rifles. When the door finally burst open it flew and hit one of the bodyguards and killed him instantly.

Gorgall yelled, "SLAUGHTER HIM!" as they unleashed hell at the open door. When they finally stop no one was there, no body, no dust. Shirley no one could have survived that. Then the lights went out. The room was black except for the light from where the busted door used to be.

A cold laugh ran out from all over, "Is that the best you have. I'm just toying with you, savoring the kill. I can sense the fear inside of you."

"P-please don't killed me." Gorgall stammered out, blood flowing out of his mouth and major cuts all over his body. "I'll give you anything you want."

Another laugh, "You think I can be bought…you are even more of a fool then I originally thought….but there is something you will give me…..your life!"

After that a throwing knife came out of nowhere and hit one of the bodyguards perfectly in the eye. Only three bodyguards remain. One by one the fell into the darkness one was hit with an arrow right between the eyes. One was sliced with a sword in the stomach. The last got half of his head cut off. They all fell, all until only Gorgall remained.

"I-I don't w-want to die! Hey yelled. Silence was in the room

"P-please! He yelled again. The cloaked figure came out of the shadows behind Gorgall. But when Gorgall turned around no one was there. _Savoring the moment._ He thought_, I don't want to live like this anymore. Just kill me!_

And with that last thought the figure leaped out of the shadows

"AHHHHHHH…" that was the last noise in the room.

Two years of chasing. Two long years, but in the end Altair always gets his man. The satisfaction it has brought to finally be rid of this slave trader that has only given him trouble. The greatest satisfaction he could want. Silence at last.

**So how was that? Please comment and give me tips or ask me questions if you don't get something.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. A New Ally and A New War

**Hey everybody hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep em comin! Anything you think would be good in the story let me know I would love to hear them.**

**I mad this chapter at over 2000 words cause i know that thats the same thing that everybody has been telling me so i did it**

**if you have some ideas or there is onething you want to see in the story then tell me and i will try to put it in**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It's another beautiful Summer Morning at Camp Half-Blood. The smell of freshly picked strawberries and wine grapes in the morning would make any campers stomach growl for hunger. If you are wondering about the why the camp is allowed to grow wine grapes, it's because Mr. D aka Dionysus was release from is punishment 450 years ago. Because he is allowed to drink wine again he decided to stay as the Director of the camp because he did actually like it.

The ENTIRE camp has been rebuilt since the war. Hades and Hestia were give there Thrones back so now there are 14 Olympians. So the cabin locations had to change. And of course all the cabins for the minor gods were made. The big house is now a Palace, since Mr. D has actually decided to stay camp became his domain. The Palace has a big war room in one wing and even a huge room for Chiron.

The Dining Pavilion is bigger because of the more tables that are there and there are far more campers than before.

Everyone was waking up, showering, and doing their normal morning routines before heading off to breakfast. But something was different about today. It was July 8th, the day that Percy Jackson, the great Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus, disappeared. This was the year of the meeting. Every Five years the Gods and Counselors have a meeting to try and find him. But something seems different about today. Maybe, just maybe they might find a lead that will bring back the great hero.

The Hunters were here because Artemis and Thalia had to attend the meeting. They have over 40 hunters now.

Everyone was starting to come out of their cabins. Behind there counselors.

After everyone settles in at the pavilion, gets there food, sacrifices it, and sits down to eat Chiron stands and pounds his hoof into the marble floor.

"Attention!" All the campers quieted down to listen. "Good, now Mr. D has some announcements to give."

"Thank you Chiron! First off I would like to wish everybody a wonderful day blah-blah-blah. And second immediately after breakfast I would like all the cabin counselors to the war room for the annual five year meeting with the Gods."

When Mr. D said that all of the Heroes of the Titan War looked down knowing what the meeting was about. Also the Poseidon cabin, minus Mark the counselor who Annabeth cheated on Percy with 500 years ago and was made immortal, looked sad because of their big brother that has disappeared.

After breakfast all the campers went to their normal activities, sword fighting, archery, canoeing, Greek, etc. All the Counselors walked into the war room and sat down at their spots waiting for the Gods and started talking amongst each other.

Annabeth leaned over to Thalia and whispered, "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Thalia replied

"I mean that I feel like something is going to happen. Mr. D has been acting strange lately…well more than usual."

Clarisse then butted into the conversation, "what's wrong princess? "

"I-I'm not sure…the gods have been acting strange lately, a-and I think something is wrong."

"Do you think…?" Thalia started but she zoned off.

"What is it, Thalia?" Annabeth asked

"Do you think that this has anything to do with Percy?"

"I don't know but it might be." Annabeth said hopefully and just when she finished 14 flashes of golden light filled the room. When the light died down there stood the Olympians.

"Half-Bloods." Zeus said, "we all know what this meeting is supposed be about. We all want to find Percy Jackson as much as you do. But we have a much more pressing matter.

"What is more important right now than finding Percy?" Thalia asked a little mad that the gods would decide to not talk about finding Percy.

"Athena" Zeus turned to her and spoke, not wanting to speak about it himself. "Tell them what we found out."

"Yes Father," Athena nodded to Zeus then turned to the Half-Bloods, "We have found out that Prometheus has helped some of the other Titans escape" there was a few gasps when she said this and then she continued, "Krios, Hyperion, and Atlas have all escaped…We also believe that they are going to try at resurrect Kronos." A few more gasps and some shivers when Athena said Kronos.

"We also believe that that's not even the worst of our problems…" The great speaker Athena trailed off after she spoke of a bigger threat. What, or who, is a bigger threat than Kronos.

"M-mother what is a bigger threat than Kronos," Annabeth asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"We believe that the Titans are trying to reawake Gaea, Mother Earth."

"But it…they…if they awake Gaea then it would-"

"Would be extremely bad!" Dionysus finished for Annabeth

"That would be the biggest understatement in the history" Poseidon muttered, but load enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, we could barely fight the titans and there army but with Gaea on their side it would be undoubtedly lop sighted." Zeus said. Not wanting to sound worried but everyone in the room was so worried that you can sense the worry in his voice as well.

"But there is a bit of good news" He said hopefully. All the ones that were friends with Percy perked up thinking that it may be a lead to their old friend.

"We were visited the other day during a meeting." Zeus looked at the other gods knowingly.

"Was it Percy?" Katie Gardner asked with a little hope in her voice. She was never really close with Percy, even though they were friends, but her boyfriend Travis was really good friends with him. Travis has been down lately and Katie knew that finding Percy would bring his spirits up a bit.

"No it was someone more powerful, far more powerful than us even." Zeus grumbled that last bit not wanting to think of anyone more powerful than him.

All the half-blood's eyes were wide. "Who was it Father?" Thalia asked

"Chaos" He said. Everyone's jaw in the room dropped so love if it was any lower it would have been on the ground. There was silence in the room for a while before Nico finally spoke up

"You mean as in the Creator of the universe, Chaos. The Parent of Ouranos and Gaea." He asked with a big shock on his face.

"The same" Athena spoke again, "Chaos has an army spread out all throughout the universe. A group of soldiers called the Soldiers of Chaos. They protect the innocent and fight against evil. "Again everyone's expressions were priceless.

After she spoke there was a black vortex that came out of nowhere. A being that was nearly impossible to describe came out of the vortex and then the vortex disappeared. The being was about 6'7", skinny but muscular, it was the same color of the universe, midnight blue and black. It had many constellations all over its body. Its eyes were of a starry night and it seemed to flow around rather than stand still.

All the gods and half-bloods bowed to the figure, all except for Mark.

Mark asked narrowing his eyes, "who are you?" all the gods gasped

Chaos spoke in his cold and endless voice. "I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe. " Marks eyes widened but he still did not bow. Chaos laughed, "I have heard of you Mark Degum, Son of Poseidon."

"How do you know my name?" He asked curiously. All the other Demigods looked at each other. Wondering how the all powerful Chaos would know an ego filled some of Poseidon.

"I have my ways." Chaos answered, "in due time you will learn how."

"Chaos, Annabeth spoke up "why have you decided to help us?"

"I do not like how the gods have ruled this world" he stated. All the gods looked at each other and then looked down disappointed at what Chaos had just said. He continued, "Yes the gods have done good things in this world and helps mortals. But they have also done bad things as well. The Titans would be far worse than the gods. They would destroy this world and the humans. I will not allow than, I have vowed to not harm any other being, but I have soldiers that do that for me. They will help you. I don't have many to spare but I do have one Company that is available, Beta Company,a company of roughly 350 soldiers. They are already on their way and should be here later on today."

"Would you fight with us Chaos?" Hermes asked

"No, I cannot. As I said earlier I vowed to not harm another being. Yes I do know that it is necessary to fight. That is why I created my army…but me personally I forbid it."

"How are you soldiers?" Ares asked

Chaos smiled, "They are very good fighters. Beta Company is not my favorite in my army. They are skilled but cocky. I just promoted one of my favorite and best Lieutenants from one of my best Companies to Captain and put him in charge of them."

Athena put on a small grin. She really didn't know whether to be happy of sad for this captain. He got promoted but he went from a great group of soldiers to the least favorite soldiers. But if he is good then he can whip them into shape.

"His name is Captain Dante Barlow. He has already been updated and briefed on his mission and of the situation. They will set up their camp inside your camps borders right outside of you camp area."

"Thank you, Chaos" Zeus spoke and bowed to the Creator

"Your well come, I will send reinforcements as soon as I can. But my forces are spread far too thin." Chaos said. "and perhaps you will learn to be a better ruler when this war is done."

Zeus did not like the last bit. Part of him new it was true but that didn't mean he doesn't like it but he wasn't going to tell Chaos that. He bowed once more, as did the other gods and the half-bloods.

"I shall take my leave...I have another pressing matter somewhere else." And with that Chaos left through a vortex that had just appeared and then it vanished.

All the half-bloods stared at each other dumbfounded. Zeus turned to them and broke the silence. "You are to go back to your cabins and tell them of the situation." All the kids bowed and left the room without saying a word.

Zeus then turned to Chiron and Dionysus. "I want the training to be increased…we are learning how to fight a few monsters…we are training for war. A war that will be long and tough. They need to be ready for it." Chiron and Dionysus bowed and Chiron trotted out of the room

"COUNSEL DISSMISSED!" Zeus boomed

All the gods left except Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon looked sad longingly. Zeus looked at his brother worriedly.

"Brother, what's wrong?" He asked knowing why his brother was upset.

"I wish Percy was here. he is the greatest of heroes, he would be able to help in this war." His brother said

"Yes he would, if he is still alive he will come. You know is fatal flaw, he will help his friends and you know that he will come…I Have a feeling" Zeus said trying to cheer up his brother.

"Yes I know. Good-bye brother."

"Good-bye" and with that Poseidon dissolved in a breeze of salty water.

"Please, Perseus, we need you. Come back" Zeus then left in a bolt of lighting

**There is the Third chapter sorry about it taking awhile to update. Please review thanks to everbody**


	4. Respect of the Assassin

**Hey GodoftheSeas21 here what's up everybody…..sorry it took me awhile to add the next chapter..I wrote it on word but then the site would let me login. So here it is finally..hope you guys like it…keep the reviews coming**

**Respect of the Assassin**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Altair knelt down next to Gorgall, his is last victim. The victim that has given him so much trouble this past two year; but yet, the trouble he has given Altair has made this mission far more exhilarating and worthwhile. He now knows what Chaos truly meant when he said 'it makes the hunt more satisfying when it is more difficult.'

Even though he is a killer and that these targets that he has been assigned to kill have done terrible things in their lives he still shows them respect. That is one thing that makes him human, the ability to show compassion even to those who don't deserve it.

He places two fingers one Gorgall's eyelids and shuts them. He then places his hand on his forehead closed his eyes and begins chanting in ancient Greek. _"I'm sorry, my friend, that I have taken this life from you which was not meant to end yet. You chose a path that put grief and harm to others, for which you had to end. I hope that you find peace in the afterlife, my friend."_

When he finished he pulled out a white feather. He slid the feather across the knife wound that had ended Gorgall with one strike. It was directly in the middle of his neck, a perfect blow. The feather was used to identify each victim that Altair had killed.

When he finished he put the feather back in his pouch on his belt and got up. He bowed to the now blooded and limp body of Gorgall and walked off. It took him about 20 minutes to finally reach his ship. A small one man ship that is auto-piloted but can also be flown. It is one of the fastest ships in the Federation and is also like an apartment. it has a small bed, a shower, and a toilet in it. When he reached the ship he got in and was immediately greeted by the ships computer, Bot, as Altair calls him.

"My Lord," Bot greeted. "I see your mission was a success."

"Yes, finally after two years I have got him" Altair answered back.

"You always get you target, Sir. Where would you like me to set the destination for?"

"The planet Abyss, I need to inform Chaos of my success…Plus I need a long rest."

"Of course, Sir. Setting course to Sector 1…Galaxy…Cosmos, System…Solar One, Planet…Abyss."

Bot waited for a few seconds for seconds for the coordinates to set in the ships computer. When the coorsinates where set he spoke.

"Coordinates set, Sir. Time till destination is 8 hours and 53 minutes."

"Thank you, Bot."

"You're welcome, Sir. I suggest that you sleep until we arrive…I will wake you up when we reach our destination."

"Thank you. It has been a few days since I have had any sleep." Altair didn't even bother getting ready for bed. He was so tired that he went straight to the bed, plopped down on it, and went straight to sleep. It was a good sleep…but he's had better. This time he had a vivid dream of his past, a past that he didn't really want to relive again.

_*Flashback*_

_Percy was up at the big house helping Chiron move some things around. He was particularly happy today. He just found out that his mother was pregnant with a little girl. She was 2 months along her pregnancy. Everything was going great for him, he was going to have a little sister, he has an amazing girlfriend, and all of his friends were immortal with him._

_When he finished helping Chiron he started going down to the lake. Tonight's the night he thought. He was taking Annabeth on a date tonight, and he was thinking about proposing. Aphrodite got Hephaestus to make a beautiful engagement ring just for them. It was a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle with little emeralds around it. On it said 'forever and for always'. On the inside was engraved 'Percy and Annabeth'._

_He loved it and he knew she would love it._

_He was walking toward the beach to just relax when he heard giggle in the forest. He went to see what it was when he saw Mark, his annoying half-brother kissing some blonde haired girl. They looked like they were in so much love. He knew what it felt like so he shook his head happily and began walking toward the beach again._

"_Oh Annabeth!" He stopped dead in his tracks. No it can't be her! She would never cheat on me, would she?._

"_Mark, not so loud. I don't want Percy to find out." What! His temper flared. He knelt down behind a bush, waiting to see if it was truly her. She turned around and he held her from behind. His worries we confirmed. He saw those beautiful grey eyes that he fell in love with._

"_I don't care if Percy found out. I Love You!" Mark said. She turned back around facing him._

"_I Love You, too" That was it. that was the final straw. He came out of the bush._

"_And why, Annabeth, don't you want me to find out." He said_

_She turned to him and her heart fell. She'd been caught, with his own brother to make thing worse. She knew there would be no way to get herself out of this. _

"_Percy Ple-"She tried to apologize. Be he knew what he saw._

"_Save it, Annabeth!" he yelled_

"_Percy it's…it's not what it looks like!"_

"_Oh it's not? I think it's exactly what it looks like!" Percy said_

"_We were just-"_

"_Don't even finish that sentence!" He flared. She opened her mouth to say something but he wasn't through yet. "I thought you loved ME…and ONLY me. But I guess I was wrong. Don't you dare lie to me. I saw you making out with him. I heard you say you loved him."_

_She started crying. She tried to reach out to him but he smacked her hand away._

"_We are over, Annabeth!"_

"_No please, Percy…don't leave me I'm sorry please please-" she could barely she because her tears were covering her eyes._

"_I was going to propose tonight! But I guess Hephaestus mad this ring for nothing." He pulled out the ring to show her. She was speechless, he was going to propose. She had no idea. But we she reached out for the ring he shut the box._

"_Have a nice life, Annabeth, but without me in it!"After he said that he stormed off._

_Scene Changes_

_Percy turned on the water and a rainbow formed._

"_O Iris, Goddess of rainbows, accept my offering. Show me Nico Di Angelo of the Underworld." When he finished he threw a gold drachma in the rainbow and image appeared._

_Nico was playing with Cerberus, the three headed guard dog of the underworld. He threw the red rubber ball down the valley and Cerberus chased after it._

"_Nico!" Percy yelled. Nico turned and put on a grin when he saw him_

"_Hey man what's up"_

"_I'm leaving camp." _

"_What? Why?" Nico asked_

"_Everyone there has forgotten about me. They all love Mark now. I'm a nobody to them. The only ones that still care for me are always away. You. Thalia. And Grover. Everyone else…they don't care. They made Mark immortal. All he did was kill one hydra. I had enough I have to leave."_

"_Where will you go?"_

"_I'm not sure yet." Percy said._

"_Please be careful, Percy. You are one of the very few friends I have."_

_Percy chuckled, "I will man. Can you tell Thalia and Grover for me. I would but I'm out of Drachmas."_

"_Sure man"_

"_Bye, Nico"_

"_Bye, Percy" Percy slashed his hand through the message and it disappeared. He finished packing. He took out Riptide and set it on his nightstand._

"_Stay" he told it. Then walked out of the cabin closed the door. He walked up to Thalia's pine and touched it. He looked back down to camp one last time then walked down the hill._

_*Flashback ended*_

He woke up when, Bot yelled that they finally were at the Planet Abyss and were starting their decent to the Palace of Chaos.

When they finally landed Altair thanked Bot then got out of the ship. He started walking up the stairway to the palace. They guards that were on duty opened the door for him and then bowed. He gave them a small nod but nothing more.

When he finally got to the Throne Room the guard did the same thing. Opened the doors and bowed. No one was in there except for Chaos sitting on his midnight black throne.

"Ah Perseus I see your mission was finally a success." Chaos spoke, "That slave trader will no longer cause people any suffering." Chaos is the only one that knows his true name. So when they are alone Chaos calls his by Perseus and not Altair.

"Yes. He gave me some trouble, but I have never failed you yet. And I don't plan on it" Altair answered.

"No you haven't…but to take two years to kill a slave trader. You must be losing your touch." Chaos said.

Altair snorted, "ha never have and never will, but I will admit. Gorgall has given me quite a lot of…fun" he said trying to find the right word to describe it.

Chaos grinned, "Of course, I trained you after all. Do you have the feather?" Altair nodded. He pulled it out of his belt pouch and gave it to Chaos. He grinned happily. "Good, now have a new mission for you…you're not going to like it. but it is necessary that you succeed."

"What is it, Master?"

"To go to Earth and help the Olympians" Altair narrowed his eyes and mentally yelled_ NO, I can't go back there!_

"What is wrong on Earth?" He asked

"Prometheus has helped some of the titans escape such as Hyperion, Atlas, and Krios. We also believe that the Titans are trying to bring back Kronos"

"That's nothing that they can't handle." He knew it wasn't true but wanted a reason not to go back there.

"Yes but we also believe that they are trying to raise Gaea." Altair's jaw dropped. "I have sent Beta Company. But I want you to go. You have had experience fighting the Titans and they will need all the help that they can get. Plus you are a better fighter than anyone there."

"I-I-You are right, Master."

"Don't worry. You don't have to give anyone your identity. You can remain as Altair. You leave tomorrow at 0800 hours"

"Yes, Master" Altair bowed and left

He walked toward his room in the north wing of the palace. When he god there his saw something that was unexpected. One of his many lovers, Neriath, was laying his bed in a sexy silk dress. She had black hair with white in it. She had a piercing of a spike right below her lip. She had a tribal tattoo on her left for forearm and a tattoo of three intertwined dragons on her back. She was drop dead Gorgeous. And she was an amazing lover, by far his favorite.

"What are you doing here, Neriath?" he asked. He knew the reason but he could help it.

"Well I heard you where one your way back. You finally killed that slave trader. And I know how amazing you are when you are in a good mood. I've been lonely without you." She said is a seducing voice.

Altair grinned. He could never say no to her. But then his face fell and he wouldn't look at her.

"What's wrong, my love?" she said while getting up and walking over to him.

"I'm not it a great mood, Neriath. I just found out that I am going to Earth." He answered. She didn't say a word. He told her where he was from. She was his only lover that knew where he was from. She didn't know his real name but she did know that he left Earth and never wanted to go back.

She slowly moved her hand across his body and started kissing his neck.

"Well, let me make you feel better. Would you deny me this? She said while leaned into his neck.

"Of course not." He answered her. She leaned up to kissed him, a kiss which he returned with pleasure. He put his hands on her hips. Slowly and softly they kissed for a few minutes. She smelt like the sea. She knew he loved that smell. He rubbed his hands up and down her back which send shivers all throughout her body.

His hands went up to the straps of her dress and pulled them off of her shoulders, which cause the dress to fall down. He looked her up and down for a bit. A site he has seen so many times but always loved to see it over and over again.

She then started to remove his armor and cloths. When she finished they started kissing again. He pushed her back to the bed and she fell on it. He then gracefully leaped on the bed and crawled on top of her. He started tracing her jaw line with his lips and finished at her neck and she make an angelic moan.

"Please, Altair don't tease me!" she said in a soft moan. And with that they made love all night long. When they finished they fell asleep in each other's arms not wanting to let go.

Oh how he loved they way she made him feel.

**Chapter 4 is done woot woot.**

**How did you guys like it. if you did or didn't let me know.**

**Your reviews are helpful and I love em so keep em comin!**


	5. Here Comes the Calvary

**The next Chapter. About time right. Haha sorry everybody. sorry it took so long to update. i would have updated yesturday but the site was messed up so Icouldn't. Agin I'm sorry.**

**I hoped you like the story so far. And thanks for the suggestions.**

**If you want a picture of what Neriath looks like go to click on images and search 'the 5 faces of Hecate'. There are 5 of them but I'm sure with the description I gave you then you can figure out which one it is. That's if you want to know what I think she looks like. You can use you own imagination if you want.**

**Here Comes the Calvary **

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Altair woke up from his sleep with a head and hand on his chest. He was about to freak but then he looked down and saw the angelic face of his favorite lover, Neriath, then the memory of last night came flooding back to him.

He looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand and it read 06:30. He slowly got out of bed, being very careful to not wake up Neriath. When he finally got up he started walking to the bathroom. He got in the shower; the water ran warm but not too hot. The water soothed him. He washed up rinsed off. And got out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant, and walked out of the bathroom.

When he got out he looked at the bed and stopped. Neriath had pushed the covers off of her. She had her arm and leg wrapped around his pillow. Altair took a look at her naked form. She was so beautiful he thought. She looks like and angel when she sleeps.

He grinned and shook the thought off. He put on his cloak, his armor, and strapped all his weapons on him. He put on his mask so that no one at the camp would know who he was. He did look a little different but he was still the same. He then went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He began to write on the paper in his neat handwriting that he learned how to do 420 years ago.

_Dear Neriath,_

_I am sorry that I have to leave. I love you and I always will._

_With Love,_

_Altair_

When he finished he folded the letter up neatly and sent in of the pillow along with a rose that he had growing in a pot in his room.

He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He walked through the palace of Chaos slowly, looking at everything as if it would be the last time he would see the palace. He reached the doors of the palace. The guards opened the door for him and bowed, he gave a nod. It was more of a nod then he would usually give them but he figured that this might be that last time that he would ever see them.

He doesn't know why he feels like he won't come back. He feels as if going back to the place he loved would make him change his mind. Seeing all his old friends again, seeing the gods. _No! _He thought,_ they have forgotten about you. Why would you want to stay there with them? Why would you even think about them, it's not like you've thought of them for the past 500 years. They forgot you, and you forgot them._

He reached his ship. The door opened for him and he walked inside.

"Good morning, Sir!" Bot said cheerfully. Altair has become more of a morning person than he used to be but that doesn't mean that he still enjoy it.

"Hello, Bot, are we ready to go?" Altair said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes Sir, the Coordinates are already set into the computer. We will arrive to Earth in 32 hours and 27 minutes, which would be approximately 16:07 (4:07 for those who don't know 24 hour time).

"Very well, Bot, I'm going to go back to sleep" He said while plopping down on the bed

"Didn't get much sleep, Sir?" Bot asked with an amused voice.

"No, I stayed up late. I had some…business to take care of." Altair said.

"Is that what you call it? Who was it this time?" Bot asked. If he wasn't a computer there would be a huge smirk on his face right about now.

"It was Neriath…she ah….wanted to see me about something." Altair was blushing really hard at that statement.

"And what was this…_Something_, Sir". Bot asked trying to put a big emphasis on _something_.

"ENOUGH, BOT, you know what it was, I will not have this conversation about my love life with you!" He said with an annoyed expression. Although he couldn't be annoyed with Bot. He was just a computer.

"Alright, alright…geez I just wanted to know." Bot said. Altair put his head down and fell into a good sleep. He thought of Neriath, and how she made him feel. He's had many conquests: Naomi, Siena, Christina, that raven haired girl from the planet Panderas, even Annabeth. But none of them compared.

He started to fall deeper into sleep until he wasn't dreaming at all.

**Camp Half-Blood**

The counselors walked out of the war room stunned at what happened. There was a few things that they found out during the meeting. One, there will be a war again. Two, they will have help. Three they still found no lead on the whereabouts of Percy.

All the counselors scattered of by themselves to find there other cabin members.

Thalia and Will, the Counselors for Artemis and Apollo went down to the archery range, knowing that both of their cabin mates would be there.

Annabeth went back to her cabin. The Athena cabin was still there reading because today they had the day off.

Mark went down to the lake because that's where the Poseidon children would be, duh.

Clarisse, Travis, and Connor when down to the sword fighting arena, that's where both of there cabins were.

Katie went to the fields where her siblings were helping tend to the fields.

Grover went off to the woods and rounded up at the satyrs and nymphs.

Nico went to his cabin where he did have two siblings. A girl by the age of 14, her name was Sierra La Pew and another girl by the age 10 named Maria Del Monaco. Like him, they didn't really go out much, but they were good fighters.

All the new counselors that were not immortal went off to find their siblings and tell them of the horrible news.

When all the counselors finished talking to their siblings the day went somewhat back to normal. A few of the cabins went down to the sword arena of to the archer range to join in on practice.

It was almost time for dinner, but then a little Athena kid about the age of 9 looked up into the sky and saw 4 huge ships.

"LOOK!" the boy said pointing up to the sky. All the campers that heard him looked up at the 4 figures in the sky.

"Travis, Connor" Annabeth said looking at the Brothers. "Go tell Chiron and Mr. D that the Soldiers of Chaos are here.

"On It!" they nodded their heads and said in unison. Then they started racing back to Mr. D's Palace as fast as they can.

"Everyone, don't be afraid they are here to help us." Annabeth said when she saw the look on some of the younger kids faces.

A few minutes later Chiron and the rest of the campers where there. "Where is Mr. D?" Clarisse asked when she notice that he wasn't here

"Hey went to tell the other Olympians that our _Allies_-"Chiron putting a big emphasis on _Allies_, "are here. They wanted to greet the Soldiers of Chaos when they got here."

It took a few minutes for the ships to decent finally they made their decent and were on the ground in no time. Right when they landed the 14 Olympians materialized in front of everyone with all the counselors right beside them.

The soldiers started getting out of the ships, and started unloading all their gear equipment and the thing to make their camp. They all had black armor suits on, with helmets. Each had their ranks on their shoulder and had the symbol of Chaos on their forearm and had the symbol of Beta Company and their names on their chest. The Olympians and campers noticed a few men standing around a map. One of them pointed to a spot on the map and said.

"Chaos said that right here is where we are going to set up camp. When everyone one is finished setting up I want routines made for scouting duty. Is that clear?

"Yes, Sir" a few soldiers saluted and ran off and started ordering the others around.

The man that pointed to the map walked up to the Olympians with Four other men. One of them had no helmet on and had lieutenant symbols on his shoulders. Two of the ones that had helmets on had sergeant symbols and the other had a corporal. The first man was tall, about 6'2" he had pale skin and had a few cuts on his face. He had clean cut military style hair and had a suit on but unlike the others he had no helmet.

The man next to him was a little shorter, about 5'11" and had a Mohawk. He to, had cuts on his face. The others were around the same height but you couldn't see what they looked like.

He bowed and introduced himself, "My name is Captain Dante Barlow, commander of Beta Company. This is Lieutenant Mike Hurlock, "he said gesturing to the man beside him with the Mohawk. "This is Sergeant Greg Woodstock, Sergeant John Saunders, and Corporal Will Johnson." He introduced the other three and they bowed as he said their names.

"Welcome, my name is Zeus, King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky."

"It is an honor" Captain Barlow said

Then Zeus introduced each of the other gods. When he finished Chiron walked up and introduced himself

"It's a please to meet you. My name is Chiron, Trainer of Heroes and Activities Director of this Camp"

"Pleasure to meet you Chiron" Barlow said

After Chiron the cabin counselors introduced themselves. When they all finished Zeus spoke again

"Chaos said that you were informed of the situation here."

"Yes I have been informed. The Titans are going to try and bring down Olympus. They are also trying to resurrect the Lord of Time, Kronos, and also the Mother of Earth, Gaea."

"That is correct. We are not allowed to get involved in the fight. But we will if we deem necessary. Kronos, the other titans, and there army have been defeated before by one of our heroes over 500 years ago. A few of the heroes that were at that battle were made immortal." Zeus gestured to a few of the counselors. "Hero of that war was also. But he left 500 years ago and we haven't seen him since."

Zeus continued, "If Gaea is resurrected, even Typhon, the father of all monsters, for that matter we would be extremely lopsided."

"We will do our best in protecting your Planet and the human race. It is our duty, after all, to help others."

When Captain Barlow finished speaking a black vortex appeared again. The campers looked shocked and scared, but the soldiers didn't. They knew it was Chaos.

When the Creator of the Universe entered through the vortex everyone bowed

"Commander!" Barlow said as he and the other soldiers bowed.

"Hello Captain" Chaos said is a cold frightening voice

"What is the pleasure of this visit?"

"I would like to inform you and the others that I am sending Altair." When he the name of the universe's greatest assassin they all gaped. The other soldiers looked scared and happy at the same time. If Altair is coming then that means that the situation is worse than they thought. But it all meant that they have Chaos's best warrior beside them. Chaos continued "He shall arrive tomorrow around 16:00 hours."

Barlow bowed, "A-as u wish, Commander"

Chaos looked at Lieutenant Hurlock, "Do NOT provoke him! Is that understood?"

"Ye-I-I" Hurlock stuttered

"Is that UNDERSTOOD?" Chaos yelled at Hurlock

"Yes-Yes, Sir"

"Good" Chaos turned back to Barlow, "Keep me informed on the status of the war. I will try and send reinforcements if necessary or as soon as I can."

"Yes, Chaos" Barlow bowed to Chaos as did everyone else, except for Mark, and he left in the vortex

Athena got curious of this Altair. So being the know-it-all that she is she just had to ask the question that everyone else was thinking

"Who is this, Altair?"

"He is-"

"A cold blooded killer" Hurlock interrupted

"Enough!" Barlow yelled at his lieutenant.

"What? He tried to kill me"

"If he tried you would've been dead before then thought even crossed his mind" Barlow said all the campers and Olympians looked pale. They did not want to meet this, Altair.

Barlow then turned back to the campers, "Sorry about that, Lieutenant Hurlock provoked him one time and it did end well" Hurlock muttered something but no one heard him.

"He is Chaos's personal and best Assassin"

"Chaos has Assassins?" Thalia asked

"Yes we fight armies and protect the people. Altair finds the root of the problem and kills them, slave traders, warlords, etc etc. He is the best of the best. A better fighter than any one of Chaos's soldiers. No one knows his real name, only Chaos. We just call him Altair, which means the beginning."

All the campers started getting really scared of this Altair.

"Very well" Zeus broke the awkward silence, "we will be taking our leave for now. We will have a war meeting in a few days till talk about our strategy."

Barlow nodded then the Olympians left except for Mr. D

"Campers help the Soldiers if they need anything then it is time for dinner."

All the campers nodded to Chiron and scampered of trying to help the Soldiers

**DONE finally right haha thanks for all the reviews everyone**

**Ok I've gotten some mixed reviews on who Percy should end up with so I want you to vote**

**A: Annabeth**

**B: Thalia**

**C: Neriath(Percy's lover)**

**D:A Goddess**

**E: Other (tell me who) **

**F: No One**

**Thank you and please vote everybody.**


	6. The Rise of Time

**Hey readers, how is everybody? I read all the votes that you guys put. I'm not going to tell you who it is that Percy will end up with. But I will make it interesting.**

**If you have not played Assassins creed or want to know how to pronounce Altair it is pronounces like this (All-Tie-air).**

**Now let's this chapter underway.**

**The Rise of Time**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Mount Tam**

Prometheus walked into the Throne Room of the Titans will a mischievous grin on his face. He has found the last of the Sands of Time, the sand of Kronos that disappeared all over the world when he was destroyed. They have everything in place: Kronos's scythe, the ten-foot-long golden sarcophagus, engraved with Ancient scenes of cities burning, and also the Sands of Time, the remains of Kronos.

In the Throne Room there were twelve thrones, just like on Olympus, with two at the head and five on each side. The two at the front were huge thrones. The one on the left was gold and had the same carvings as on the sarcophagus and a carving of a big hourglass on it. The one on the right was white and had and had carvings of mothers holding their babies, they where the thrones of Kronos and Rhea.

The throne next to Kronos's was occupied by a man that had a bright and harsh light. The throne was the exact same as the one sitting in it, Hyperion.

Next to Hyperion was another occupied throne, it was gold with a carving of stars in the shape of constellations and in the middle was a ram, the throne of Krios.

Next to Rhea's throne was a throne made out of dirt, plants and trees, it had to be Gaea's.

The other thrones were all empty, except for two others; those others were the thrones of Iapetus and Atlas.

The four Titans were all talking amongst each other about battle plans and about raising their king. When they all saw Prometheus they stopped talking and stared at him.

"My son, have you gathered the last of the Sands?" Iapetus asked

Pulling out the jar of the sand Prometheus answered, "Yes father we have all the necessities needed to raise the Lord of Time. Now we just need to perform the ritual." The others nodded.

"Good" Iapetus said while all four of them got up from there thrones and walked toward the sarcophagus in the center of the room. "Atlas, open it" Iapetus said to his other son while gesturing to the coffin.

"Yes father" he answered. Atlas, the strongest of the Titans, pushed the heavy lid off of the coffin. The coffin was half full of golden sand.

"Now pour the remaining sands into the sarcophagus." Iapetus told Prometheus. He nodded and turned over the jar and lets the remains pour out, as he made sure to get every last drop. When all of the sand was in the sarcophagus Iapetus turned to Hyperion and spoke.

"Brother, show me the Scythe," Hyperion nodded and held out a red silk cloth with gold trim. Iapetus unfolded the blanket and looked to make sure it was perfect. When he finished examining the gold Scythe he folded the blanket back up.

"Now stand back." he said to the other Titans. They all stepped back except for Iapetus, and he started chanting in Ancient Greek.

"_Ancient Laws, bring back the Lord of Time. Let the King of the Titans live again. Let him walk among the Earth. Rise Kronos, King of the Titans and Lord of Time."_

When he finished, Time started slowing down. The Sarcophagus started glowing. The sand started rising up and floated through the Throne Room. It when into the middle and swirled around in a ball, faster and faster, just when it started reaching its max speed and was about to blow the five Titans away, it all stopped and fell to the floor.

Nothing happened. The Titans stared at each other nervously and angrily.

"WHAT?" Hyperion yelled. "It didn't work!" he was angry. For 500 years they searched for the sand. They made the telekhines forge the Scythe again, better and more beautiful than before. They got this far and when they were on the last step of the process IT DOESN'T WORK! All of that for nothing.

"Wait brother, let's not make rash conclusions." When Iapetus finished his sentence the sands started moving.

Moving toward each other the sands started creating feet, the moved upward creating legs. It kept rising, making a human.

Atlas and Prometheus looked at each other smiling. Krios had his mouth open, he was shocked. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

The sand created shoulders and spread out to create huge arms. When the arms finished the sands continued up, creating a neck then a head. The sands stopped and made skin and clothes.

The man opened his eyes; they were solid gold, not beautiful like Drachmas of statues but harsh and timeless. It's like the difference between Apollo and Hyperion, both give off light but Apollo's is warm and soothing and Hyperion's is bright and harsh.

The man was bald. His nose was not like yours or mine, but was just two slits. He was dressed in gold Greek battle armor with a hourglass on the front.

The man was Kronos. The Lord of Time, The King of the Titans, has risen again. Kronos stared expressionless at the other Titans, they all bowed. Iapetus and Hyperion stepped forward.

"My, Lord" Iapetus bowed again. "We present you your Scythe" he unfolded the silk cloth which revealed Kronos' golden Scythe, the most powerful weapon on Earth. Kronos smiled and took the Scythe.

When he grasped it was as if the world stopped turning. You can feel the power of time when it touched Kronos' flesh. He glanced around the room. His fell upon his Throne. The entire Temple was rebuild after it was destroyed when the Titans lost the war exactly 500 years ago.

"The temple looks different" Kronos' said

"Yes after we found out a way to resurrect you, we orders the telekhines to rebuild it." that was Krios that spoke up

"I like it"

"Thank you my lord" Krios said very pleased that Kronos liked the Temple; after all he designed it himself.

Kronos looked at all the empty thrones and frowned. "Where are the others?"

"We do not know-" Iapetus said. Kronos raised an eyebrow at him so he continued quickly. "But we do know that they have not sided with the Olympians."

Kronos looked around at the thrones again. Then he noticed something, the Throne next to Rhea's. It was Gaea's.

"Is that Gaea's throne?" He asked

"Yes" Hyperion answered. "We plan on awakening her. The Olympians wouldn't stand a chance"

Kronos grinned. He remembered the war like it was yesterday. If he got a better host or if he had his true form then nothing would have stopped him from destroying Olympus. Now if they can get Gaea on their side then nothing would stop him.

"There is some bad news, My Lord" Hyperion said breaking Kronos out of his trance.

He frowned again and raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"The Olympians have an ally"

"Who is this ally?"

"They are called the Soldiers of Chaos""Chaos?" "Y-yes they are soldiers that travel across the universe and protect the good and destroy the evil"

"I thought Chaos will never harm another being?" Kronos asked

"He won't himself…so he gets his soldiers to do it for him" Kronos nodded.

"We also have a spy at the camp…They report that Chaos is sending his best soldier, an assassin named Altair"

"We will destroy this assassin" Kronos said, the rest grinned and nodded, "At least we don't have to worry about that pathetic little hero Percy Jackson"

All the Titans looked at each other enviously. "A-actually, My Lord, all the heroes of the war were made immortal." Kronos looked like he was about to blow. Percy Jackson ruined is plans to many times.

"WHAT?" he roared

"W-well the good news is that 495 years ago he disappeared and no one has seen him again."

"Good, I do not was to deal with that little fly again!"

"Atlas!" Kronos pointed to the strong Titan.

"Yes, My Lord" he bowed

"I want you and to gather an army so massive that it will flood the world" Atlas nodded.

"As you wish" then he left to go prepare for war.

Kronos then turned to Krios. "I want you, Krios, to gather the remaining Titans" Krios nodded and ran out of the Throne Room.

He turned to Iapetus. "I want you to go find out how to awaken Gaea, I want my mother here with me when I tear down Olympus"

Finally Kronos turned to Prometheus, "Prometheus, Prometheus…I want you to go to that little camp of half-bloods and tell them and the Gods that Kronos is Back. Tell them that this time nothing will stop him from tearing Olympus down piece by piece."

Prometheus nodded and sent off to gather a few demigods that he has persuaded to join him.

"Everything is going as planned" Hyperion said

"Yes it is" Kronos said without even looking at him, "This time there will be no one that will be able to stop me!"

**So how was that. I hoped you liked that chapter.**

**I will update as soon as I can. Which will be soon I promise.**

**PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I love all of them**


	7. Who Are You?

**The next chapter YAY! Haha. **

**So what do you guys think so far? I reached 100 reviews. Thank you everyone for reviewing my story.**

**If you like this one then read my new story also. It's called War of the Skies.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews and for all of the people that have put me or my stories as their favorite. I Love you all!**

**Who Are You?**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood, everything was going as planned. The Soldiers were finished setting up their camp and scouting out the area. They had sentries on duty all over the place. They were well trained. It was only the day after they had come.

When the Soldiers weren't on scouting duty they were at the firing range that they had set up. It was amazing. Like one of those SWAT testing ground with buildings and targets all over. The activities have changed at camp, now it's only training with powers, sword fighting, archery, and training with the soldiers on their training course.

The campers don't mind, especially the Aphrodite cabin, they think the soldiers are so HOT! The only thing that is wrong is that the campers don't want a war, sure they train, but that is to defend against small amounts of monsters, not train for a full blown war, against the Titans, no less.

The counselors and the officers of the Soldiers were in a meeting to discuss strategy. The 14 Olympians were there, also.

It was around 5 o' clock, Altair was supposed to be at camp an hour ago. Where could he be? That's what everyone was wondering.

"Our sentries report that there were enemy scouts in the vicinity last night." Sergeant Woodstock said. All of the campers looked shocked then the Sergeant continued. "There were around eight of them. They all got away. But we did she what they looked like" he finished with no expression on his face. Corporal Johnson frowned; he was one of the ones on duty last night.

Everyone pondered the thought for a moment. Then Athena broke the silence. "Were the scouts human, or where they monsters?" he asked Sergeant Woodstock. He turned to Corporal Johnson and Johnson sighed.

"They were human." All of the campers and gods gasped. If they where human then that means than they had to be demigods. Again, even after they tried to take better care of their children, they still had some that has turned against them.

Zeus turned to Mr. D, Chiron, and the counselors. "Has anyone noticed any of the campers missing?"

"They all looked at each other then back at Zeus and shook their heads.

"No we have not" some of them said in unison. Zeus pondered this over for a moment. Hades then spoke

"They must have spies in camp," he suggested. All of the campers look at each other again, wondering if they were all thinking the same thing.

Then Annabeth spoke, "No I don't think that is it. I believe that the Titans have been planning this for a long time." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. She continued, "So, they must have searched hard for half-bloods and found them when they were little, before anyone found them."

"That does sound like a logical answer Athena said to Zeus. She looked at her daughter and smiled at her pride and joy. She was always proud of her most favorite child. Annabeth saw her mother smile at her and she blushed.

"Yes, both do sound possible, I want everyone to report and suspicious activity to Chiron or Mr. D, but do not go searching for any spies. I do not want the camp to tear each other apart because you have a false feeling." The campers and soldiers nodded in agreement.

"Now on to another matter" Zeus said with sadness in his eyes. At first he didn't really like his nephew. But he was a great hero, and a good person. All of the gods and campers knew what the matter was and their expression's darkened. The soldiers looked confused.

"Does anyone have any news on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson?" Poseidon was grasping the arms of his chair, causing his knuckles to turn white. Hades and Hestia, who he was sitting in-between, patted him on his back. They both miss their favorite nephew, and wish that he would return.

Everyone shook their heads, signaling no. Poseidon looked down. He had one single tear running down his face. Gods he missed Percy, his pride and joy, his favorite son, and the greatest hero of all.

Captain Barlow looked confused, as did the four other soldiers that were in the room. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if I might ask who is…Percy Jackson? He said, trying not to anger anyone.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but it was Thalia who beat her to it.

"Percy Jackson was a Son of Poseidon and was the greatest hero who ever lived. He defeated the King of the Titans himself, Kronos." All of the soldiers looked taken back. Thalia continued, "He also, defeated Hyperion, Titan of Light, Iapetus, the wisest of the Titans, and helped Artemis trap Atlas, the strongest of the Titans, back under the sky." Some of the people in the room knew some of what he did, but not everything, they looked astounded.

"He also, held the weight of the sky, found the Golden Fleece, beat Ares, the God of War, in a fight, and bathed in the River Styx, which makes you immortal except for only one part on his body." Annabeth finished. Again everyone gaped at what was said. They never knew that Percy did all that. That is why the gods said that he was the greatest hero who ever lived. They showed him respect because he led them in the Titan War, but they would have shown him much more respect if they knew that.

"He was also our leader during the Titan War" Annabeth added. She truly did miss him. Why did she have to cheat on him, why did she do what she did?

"What happened to him?" Barlow said. He was very curious about this Percy Jackson. He wanted to know more about him. He wished he had a soldier like him, or at least fought next to one.

"He ra-"Annabeth started to say but Nico cut her off. He knew what Percy said and why he left.

"Mark" Nico pointed to him, "a new kid came to camp…he was also a Son of Poseidon. He got a quest to kill the hydra, a five headed dragon, and he completed it. When Mark came back everyone loved him. They treated him like he was the greatest hero who ever lived. Poseidon acted like he was his favorite son, Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend who he gave up immortality for, cheated on him with Mark, and everyone, even his friends, all hung around Mark." Nico looked around the room. All his friends looked down. They knew it was true. They didn't know why they did it, Percy was a good friend and Mark was a jerk.

Nico started again, "Percy didn't care whether or not they worshipped him or thought of him as a great hero, he just wanted his friends to talk to him or hang around him. But they didn't. they completely ignored him. So he left, and he hasn't been back since. He messaged me before he left and told me the story, and that he planned on never coming back. We don't know where he is, all we know is that he is not dead, because my dad and I would know when someone dies."

Nico's face was red with anger. Percy was his only friend, and everyone else made him leave. Thalia and Grover also looked angry; they were the only ones who didn't do anything to make him want to leave.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When this war is over we will help you look for him" Barlow said

"Thank yo-"Poseidon started to talk but was interrupted by the doors smashing open and a soldier running into the room.

"Captain, Captain!" he said panting.

"Barlow stood up, "What is it soldier?"

"There are people coming, a tall man in a Tux that we believe to be one of these Titans." Everyone gasped, "He is surrounded by a small group of humans, too small for an attack." Barlow nodded

"We shall meet this man. Ready the men!" Barlow shouted and the two Sergeants the Corporal and the soldier took off to gather the other soldiers. The counselors ran off to gather their siblings and the Olympians and Chiron ran out of the room, also.

When everyone was gathered and had the weapons ready, they stood waiting for the enemy party just outside the barrier. The enemy walked through the trees in the open ground.

Some of the enemy demigods stayed back and stood on guard in the clearing, but many stood with the Titan.

"Prometheus!" Zeus yelled,

The Titan smiled, "Why hello Zeus." He said calmly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus yelled again.

"I came to deliver a warning" everyone looked confused

"What kind of warning?"

"Kronos has risen again" everyone gasped

"WHAT?" Zeus roared

Prometheus just smiled. "You will face an army bigger and stronger than you have ever before. I have come to give you tell you of your doom, I have foreseen it. After all, I am the Titan of Forethought."

Zeus laughed, "You will never be able to defeat us!"

"And why is that? You think that your friends will be able to save you. Just because they are Soldiers of Chaos does not mean that they are strong than the Titans!"

Thalia stepped forward. "You think that you are so great. You lost 500 years ago. And you will lose again." This angered Prometheus that a demigod has raised her voice at him. He is a Titan for crying out loud.

"You Dare Yell At Me!" Prometheus bellowed, "Show this little girl what you can do" he yelled at his warriors.

Then all readied their weapons and stepped forward, as did the campers and Soldiers

Two of the enemy demigods attacked. Thalia tried to get her weapons out, but she would be able to in time. The two enemies started to swing their weapons. But then something happened.

Two steel arrows came out of nowhere and struck the warriors in between the shoulder blades.

"WHAT THE-?" Prometheus Yelled

A soldier in a black assassin's hooded robe with beautiful armor stepped out of the woods behind the Titans forces. He was hold a Steel bow in his hand. He had an arrow at the ready, it was silver with an engraved barbed steel arrow point at the tip.

He started walking forward. Two enemies charged him from both sides; without even looking at them or even aiming his bow he shot it sideways and hit one in the chest. He took out another arrow and changed the bow to his other hand and fired without even breaking a stride, hitting the target in the cheek. He then pulled the bow over his head. Artemis was amazed how someone could be so good with the bow.

Forward he continued, slowly getting closer to the Titan. In front of him there were two soldiers about an arm length apart with their backs toward him. He walked up to them and they turned around. He stabbed both of them in the stomach with his hidden blades and he still didn't lose a step.

He was almost there. Two more enemies charged at him, this time from the front. He pulled out two throwing knives and did a half spin throwing the one from his left first, then his right. The knives found their destination, hitting both of the targets, one in the right eye, and one in the throat.

By this time he was in the middle of the Titans forces. They were all hesitant to attack. All the Campers and Olympians were amazed at this warrior, but the S.O.C knew who it was; they all had happy and frightened expressions on their faces.

Prometheus turned around and looked the warrior up and down. He then frowned

"Who are you?" Prometheus asked. He was trying to get a look at his face but he could see anything. The warrior's hood was especially made so you could see above the nose, and to make things worse he was wearing a mask.

"I'm your worst nightmare" the man said with no expression on his lips.

"What is your name?" a small grin came up the assassin.

"That is for me to know, Prometheus, and for you to find out."

"How do you know my name?" Prometheus tried to stump the assassin. It would have worked 500 years ago, but being an assassin you learn to have quick thinking.

"I make it my duty to know the ones that I fight against." That ought to get him.

Prometheus pondered this for a moment. He then looked at his remain scouts. He had 9 left.

"Kill him!" he yelled. His men charged. They were no match for the assassin. He sliced them like they were butter.

"This is not over!" Prometheus roared. Then he disappeared. The assassin started walking forward towards Captain Barlow. They noticed that one of the enemies was running away bleed very badly.

"Don't let him get away!" the captain yelled to his soldiers. Then started charging but the assassin held up his hand. They all stopped on a dime.

"You're going to let him get away!" Lieutenant Hurlock yelled

The assassin pulled out his bow and a barbed steel arrow. The demigod kept running. 100 yards

"Shoot him" Hurlock yelled again. The demigod was now 150 yards away

"Don't kill him" Annabeth yelled. He turned his head to her, and grinned, then back to the fleeing demigod. 200, he readied his bow, pulling back the string farther than anyone could.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation.

250, he let go of the string. The arrow soared through the air and hit the demigod through his neck.

Everyone looked down, another demigod traitor dead.

The assassin then turned to everyone else

Mark stepped forward and asked the dumbest question that any of them could ask.

"Who are you?" The Soldiers smirked

The assassin grinned slightly.

"I am Altair"

**He's finally at the camp haha!**

**So how did you guys like that chapter?**

**Please review everyone!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And again please read my new story War of the Skies. I'm only two chapters in but I promise it will get good.**


	8. Returning Back

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry that it took awhile to update. Well not as long as most people but longer than I took to update. So again I say sorry.**

**I'm sorry that I left the last story off with a big cliffhanger but I just had to do it. It was an opportune moment.**

**Let's get started shall we?**

**Returning Back**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"_Who are you?_

"_I am Altair"_

All the campers, along with the Olympian gasped. After hearing about Altair knew he'd be good, but not this good. When they heard about him they got scared, and now their fears are standing in front of them.

The Soldiers all smirked; all of them have already seen reactions when people first meet him, well when he's not trying to kill them. And that idiot Mark walks up to the greatest killer that universe has ever known and asks who he is, like he is a disease.

Mark stands still, yes he was shocked at first, but it's not because of the same reason everyone else is.

Mark gets over his stunned look fast than everyone else, _'this is the greatest Warrior in the world…pfft he doesn't look good',_ he thought._ 'I could beat him easily.'_

He narrows his eyes upon the assassin as if trying to tell him the he is not wanted here.

"I suggest you remove that glare…if you like being able to see." Altair calmly tells the son of Poseidon.

Mark glares even harder, "You don't belong here." A blade, that was hidden, comes out of the assassins forearm cuffs and lies upon Marks neck before anyone is able to blink.

The campers starts to move toward the two trying to come to the defense of their fellow camper. Altair hold up his hand to stop them, a gesture in which they quickly oblige

"He has a big ego." The assassin tells the others without looking at them, "It needs to be flattened!"

"Pfft…like you could beat me! You don't look to tough." At this the Soldiers gasp, he did not just say that. A slight grin appears on Altair's lips.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Annabeth steps forward

"Hey don't talk about him like that!" She thought Mark was a jerk, and what Altair said was true, but she didn't like that this guy came here and is insulting campers. He did start it, and he does deserve it.

Altair starts chuckling loudly. Annabeth, out of all the people, comes to the aid the jerk. He starts to did the blade into Marks neck, still not to where blood comes out.

"Don't worry, Daughter of Athena, I will not hurt you precious _boyfriend_" Annabeth frowns

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" That stumped him, _when did this happen_, he thought. She left him for this ego filled jerk and now they are no longer together. Ha! That is ironic!

Altair moved his blade from Marks neck and sheathed it. He turned to walk away but Zeus and the other stepped forward. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I am-"

"I know who you are, Zeus Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods. If you want me to bow to you then you can forget it, I bow to NO ONE!" Altair said

Dark clouds started filling the sky, lightning streaking out of them, and thunder booming.

"YOU DARE!" The King of the Gods roared.

"Just because you are King of this world does not me that I am going to worship you. If you want me to show you proper respect then you must show me proper respect!" Thunder boomed extremely loud now, and the sky lit up brighter than Fourth of July.

"I am KING of the GODS!"

"And I am Chaos personal Assassin. He taught me to bow to no one. NOT even HIM! If you want me to bring it up to him that you abuse your title as King then I will gladly tell him." Altair raised his voice to Zeus. Zeus quieted down a little; de did not want Chaos to tell him he is a lousy king.

"And if you want…I will tell the S.O.C to get in their ships and go home…since you can handle this war on your own." Zeus shut up completely after that, yes he had a big ego but he did not want to lose his seat of power to the Titans.

"and besides…you have the world's greatest hero right here." Altair said sarcastically pointing toward Mark.

"ALRIGHT, ARIGHT! I am sorry. We need your help." All of the campers, along with the other Olympians gasped. It was very rare for Zeus to apologize, or even ask for help.

"Thank you! Now was that so hard?" Zeus grumbled a_ No, _and shook his head.

"Very well. I apologize as well." The Soldiers as gaped at that; Altair has _never_ apologized to anyone except Chaos. He probably wouldn't have either, considering that he hates the Gods, but Chaos commanded him to make peace with them, at least while he is Altair.

It was also a bonus to hear Zeus apologize and ask for help, even Altair knows that Zeus never does that, even after it has been 500 years since he has seen him.

"BUT…stay out of my way…and you will get the victory that you want!" Zeus nodded; as long as he wins he doesn't care about the methods that he uses.

Everyone stared at the assassin, trying to find out what he looked like, but they couldn't. The hood on Altair's cloak was specifically made so that you couldn't see above his nose. They couldn't see his eye color, or even his face considering the fact that he had a mask on.

There was something about him though, something that all the campers couldn't put a finger on. Everyone watched him warily, he was on their side but that still didn't stop all the nervousness of him.

Altair could tell what they were thinking, not literally of course, but he has been able to read facial expressions really well. He knew that they were scared of him, they shouldn't be, and well maybe a few should be. All of these campers weren't alive when he left, with the exceptions of his former friends, they didn't do anything against him.

"Sir" Altair looked at the captain and nodded for him to continue. "What do you want us to do now."

He smiled, very amused with that question, it should be obvious. "I want you to increase the guards on patrol"

"But…but Altair we need to train for these Titans"

"you and your soldiers have trained for far too long…we are here to protect this camp and Olympus. That is what I want you to do."

The captain nodded, Altair was smart, he knew better than to argue with him.

"There is also something else I want you to do for me." Barlow nodded

"What is this request, Altair?"

"I want you to send your best scouts and find out everything there is to find out about these Titans, such as where their base is, what they are planning, how big is their army, and so forth."

"It will be done!" Barlow said proudly, his Company did have some pretty good scouts.

"Good" Barlow and the other soldiers left to begin planning the missions.

Altair walked off as did all the campers and the Olympians went back to Olympus. Altair went around the camp. It has been 500 years since he has seen it, and it doesn't look to much different. He saw the Hestia's cabin and Hades cabin are now with the Olympian's cabin area instead of being with the minor god's area.

It was good that they made them both Olympians again, they both deserve it.

Altair walked along the beach for a little bit. He found a nice spot that was secluded from everything else. He remembered this spot. This is where he took Annabeth on their first date. He got angry at the thought, when he was about to get up he saw something that made him freeze in place. The blonde hair, grey eyed girl that broke his hear 500 years ago walked along the beach. He just sat there and took his eyes off of her and looked out at the sea.

She finally spotted him and went over to sit next to him.

"Hi" she said

Not saying a word he nodded at her, gesturing hello.

"My name is Annabeth"

"Annabeth" Altair said like he was trying to remember something.

She sighed looking back out at the sea. He sensed her depressed voice and decided to ask what was wrong.

"It's-it's…nothing I should worry you about, you wouldn't understand."

_O I would understand way more than you think, Annabeth_, Altair said in his mind.

"Just tell me what's wrong"

"I-I made a mistake a long time ago…"Altair raised an eye brow as she started tearing up. "I cheated on the man that loved me more than anyone could…and, and he left and never came back."

Altair smiled, she misses me. She is hurt because of what she did to me, but I'm not going to go crawling back to her. I don't care for her anymore.

"I'm sorry for what has happened, but you can't dwell on the past. I'm not the best person to be giving you this kind of advice.

She nodded and looked out at the sea.

As he started walking away she called to him. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." He looked over his shoulder and nodded his forgiveness, then kept walking.

Altair decided to go to the Archery range, where there was many campers and hunter practicing. The conch horn sounded and they left to go to dinner. _Perfect!_ He thought, _now I can practice all to myself._

He pulled out his bow and started hitting the targets, splitting each arrow with the one after it. he was amazing, even Apollo and Artemis would he astounded.

"Nice shot!" A girl that looked about 18 walked up. She had auburn colored hair and her eyes were silvery-yellow, the color of the moon.

"Hi I'm Artemis." She said. He smiled, _don't tell me that she is impressed with a man!"_

"Nice to meet you, Artemis" she blushed.

"I've never seen anyone shoot a bow like that before, it was amazing"

"Thank you!" he said. She was beautiful, he had to have her. Then he had an idea, "How bout we have a little face off."

"You want to challenge me?" Artemis asked like he was crazy.

"Yes but let's make this interesting." She raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked.

"whoever wins has to do whatever the other wanted."

She pondered that for a moment. "OK!"

He grinned; _she is as good as mine!_ He yelled in his mind.

They shot arrow after arrow at the targets. Both neck and neck, Altair was just a little bit ahead of her. She hit the bulls-eye every time, but he did better not only did he hit the bulls-eye every time, but he also split some of his arrow with another. That is the hardest thing to do in archery.

She got angry that she lost, he was a man, and she could not lose to a man.

"Now my reward?" she looked at him, she knew what it was and she did not like it. Artemis should have known that he would pull a fast one on her but she was mesmerized by his archery that she didn't think clearly.

"What? NO!" she yelled at him. She turned her back on him and he walked up to her. Altair put his hands on her thighs and kissed the side of her neck. _It feels so good!_ She thought.

He moved his hands around her abdomen and she moaned at his touch.

He turned her around so she could face him. Remembering that she has never kissed anyone before, Altair kissed her softly and slowly on the lips.

She loved it, kissing him back he licked her lips asking for entrance. She opened and he explored her mouth. She finally fought his tongue for entrance to his mouth.

After making out for a while, and breathing very hard, they pulled away. She finally really looked into his eyes, beautiful sea green orbs that have seen endless pain and death.

She shook her head to free her stare. "I'm sorry but I got to go!" before he could answer she disappeared, but he didn't have to look away.

After gathering himself he look around a sighed

"Maybe being here will be more fun that I though"

**FINALLY! Sorry it took so long everybody. I was busy with work.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I will update as soon as possible!**


	9. It Can't Be!

**Hey sorry it took a while to update. I will keep trying to update faster.**

**If the outline looks different that is because I switched from Microsoft Word to LibreOffice. Word wanted to start charging me so I switched.**

**Thank You to everyone who has read my story so far. And a big thanks to those who have reviewed, put me as their favorite author or put anyone of my stories as their favorite. A big toast to you guys.**

**Now lets get started, shall we?**

**It Can't Be!**

**3rd Person POV**

It was the day after Prometheus came to the camp with a warning. It was also the day after Altair came to the camp. The gods were in the throne room talking about the war and trying to find out the best solution to win.

The one topic that had come up quite often in the meeting was the Soldiers of Chaos, but to be more specific Altair. Chaos' personal assassin was nothing like they have ever seen.

Artemis was sitting on her throne not really interested in the meeting, which was very unlike her, she was usually one of the biggest talkers when in came to council meetings. When the other gods would mention Altair's name she would perk up, put her fingers to her lips, and get a far away and dreamy look.

But their was something about him that drew her in. She didn't know why, maybe it was because he was such an amazing archer. That is what got her to like Orion, but it wasn't just his hunting skills or archery that got her to like him. It was his smell, an intoxicating smell of the sea that drew her in.

Perhaps its because of the legend of the moon and the tides, maybe that's why she felt so attracted to Orion. He was of the sea, and that includes the tides. Orion and Altair wasn't the only man that caught her attention , though she would never admit it, she had a crush on the great hero, Percy Jackson.

_Now that was a man,_ she thought, _he was kind, loyal, faithful, caring, and also very cute._ Wait, why is she thinking about men like that. She is the virgin goddess, those thoughts should not be crossing her mind.

Artemis sighed, she never had a chance at him, he was always so attached to that Athena girl. She broke his heart and he ran away, well it wasn't just her fault, it was everyone's fault. They all forgot about him, even her. After what he did for her, he held the weight of the sky.

Know I know what you are probably thinking, he held the weight of the sky for Annabeth. Yes, he went on that journey to save Annabeth, and he was thinking of Annabeth when he took the sky. But the fact is, no matter who he was thinking about, he still took the weight off of Artemis.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about him, he is gone and there is nothing that you can do about it._ Altair that is who she should think about, she may be a virgin goddess but one reason is because men are pigs, well not all men, It is very rare to find one that lives up to her standards, and they are all taken, or something happens to them.

He is a hunter, maybe not like her but he still is one. She hunts animals and he hunts evil people, they are alike._ And he smells like the sea_, she told herself. _Yea, I still don't get that one._ Why does he smell like Poseidon. Could he really be...not it couldn't be.

She was still in deep thought. "Artemis, what do you think on this matter?" she didn't move or look up. Honestly she really didn't even hear what Zeus had said.

"Artemis!" she shook her thoughts free and looked up at her father.

"Y-yes father, what is it? She asked as if she had just woken up.

"Did you not hear a thing I said?" she shook her head

"Whats wrong sis?" Her annoying brother, Apollo asked. "It's-it's nothing"

"Whatever you are thinking about must be something...you are always so alert...and you are always attentive during council meeting." Zeus said to her.

"Well I..." she didn't want to tell them, but she thought it best to. "I challenged that assassin, Altair, to an Archery contest yesterday."

All the gods now how good of an archer she was, even better than her brother, and he was the god of archery. But they also saw how amazing that this Altair was at archery, so they paid attention.

"I...I lost" Everyone in the room had shocked looks on their faces, she was the best in the world.

"Be-before we started he said we should make it a little bit more..._interesting_." all the gods looked at each other, they had a feeling what the bet was, or something along those lines. "I...was so mesmerized by his archery skills that I said yes."

"What was this...bet!" Apollo asked, he was angry, no one touches his baby sister.

"The loser had to do whatever the winner wanted." Apollo gritted his teeth.

"And?"

"Well, we made out." all of the gods gaped at her statement...now just a small kiss they could understand. But in order to _make out_ it has to be both people. Aphrodite squealed, she has been strying to get Artemis out of her shell for a long...long time.

"Did you like it?" she asked happily

"Y-yes I did, actually" Artemis whispered.

Aphrodite squealed so load it would rival Zeus' thunder. Apollo yelled "What?" as loud as he could.

"I-if you want to know, or I'm sure you already know...but he was the first man that has caught my eye."

"Well we all know that Orion caught your eye too." Poseidon said, he knew that she didn't mean to kill his son. It was Apollo that tricked her into doing it. But he was still mad that his son was dead.

"He wasn't the only one either" all the gods looked puzzled. Who else could she have liked.

"The other was Percy Jackson."

"What?" Zeus yelled. "it was bad enough that my virgin daughter had her eye on one son of Poseidon...but two? That is far to much." Poseidon looked appalled, as did everyone else in the room.

"My Percy also caught the attention of the man hating Artemis. Why is it that the only ones that have caught you eye have been my sons."

"I don't know...maybe its the legend of the moon and the tides. But the sea smell intoxicates me" Artemis said the last part dreamily.

"Then why haven't I caught your eye...if you don't mind me asking? Poseidon asked with a smirk.

"I don't know really." she shrugged

"But then why has this Altair caught you attention, Artemis?" Hermes asked.

"I-I don't know..i mean at first I noticed how good of an archer he was. So that somewhat drew me it. But then I noticed that he had that smell that only Poseidon and his children have."

All the gods in the room raised an eyebrow. Athena was think very hard at all of the possibilities, and Poseidon looked extremely happy. Could it be? His long favorite son. Or maybe even another one of his sons at least.

"There was another think about him." again all eyebrows raised, "He had eyes that I've only seen on Poseidon or his children, they were sea green, but if you look into then you could see that the sparkle that used to be in them is replaced with pain and suffering."

"You could see the death in his eyes."

Poseidon paled, if this was Percy the he couldn't help but wonder how he got like that. How could such a fun loving kid become the universe's greatest killer. Could all of use really treated him that bad? Could Percy have been that hurt by what we have done to him?

Poseidon was knocked out of his thought by Zeus. "Brother are you alright?"

"I don't know?...i just don't know what to think...my favorite son may have returned, but if it is him, what has he become?"

Zeus put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "First we don't know if it is him or not...so don't say anything until we know more." The god of the Sea nodded. "And secondly, if it is Percy then he is not truly bad."

"How is he not?" Athena asked. He is a killer, a killer is a bad person.

"Because Athena...yes, he is an assassin. But he assassinates bad people. Only people who bring more death to those who are innocent."

"That is true" Hephaestus said glaring at Ares, "he doesn't kill people because it is fun, only to prevent more death." Ares glared at the Smith god, he knew what Hephaestus was getting at.

The goddess of wisdom nodded, she knew what they said was correct.

"Now that is enough for one day" Zeus said. "We shall go check up on the half-bloods tomorrow"

All the gods nodded and disappeared in golden flashes.

Down at Camp Half-Blood everyone was preparing for war. Extra training for the campers were taking place, while the soldiers were all on guard duty.

Clarisse and Mark were training demigods in the Arena, and they were having a hard time with some of them.

"Get your shield up" _whack_ "that's too high" _whack_.

"ugh..you guys are hopeless" Clarisse yelled

"You know there is no such thing as a bad student...only a bad teacher"(yes I used that from the karate kid) said a mysterious voice. Altair walked up to her with his robe and armor on. All of the campers that were there, with the exception of Clarisse, were scared out of their minds. They have seen this stranger fight.

"You dare call me a bad teacher" she was fuming at the statement the this stranger

"Yes, you are doing more yelling at them then you are showing them what to do." Altair said.

"Why don't you teach them then!" she yelled as she walked over and sat down.

Altair smiled then turned to the campers. "do you all want to learn how to fight or not?" they all nodded

"OK lets start with a simple disarming move..you twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he has no choice but to drop his weapon." Altair demonstrated the move in slow motion to the campers.

"now lets pair up into two's and try the move on each other in slow motion." All the campers paired up and battled slowly with each other. Many of them got the hang of it and Altair told them to battle each other and the they couldn't win unless they did the move.

Altair helped the other campers that were having trouble. He helped each one of them personally until they got it, they got it he told them to do as the other campers.

When all the campers started getting good with the move he moved one to the next. Then the next and the next.

They did pushups, sprints, and situps. Altair Pushed them to their limit. After a few hours and when the campers really started to get tired he let them go do something else.

Altair walked over to Clarisse and Mark, who were both still sitting down watching Altair train the younger campers.

"That is how you train them...work with them...don't bash them every five seconds." Clarisse nodded, she new was was right, but Mark got angry.

"Who are you to tell use how to train our students." Altair just smiled

"I have been personally trained by Chaos himself...i know what I'm talking about."

The rest off the day went rather quickly. When night time finally fell Altair went to his tent. He washed up and got ready for bed.

When he got in bed he fell straight asleep.

**So how did you guys like the chapter. I know it didn't have any action really. But I have to put some in there to tell about the story.**

**Please tell me what you guys think. You are all great!**


	10. The Hero has Returned

**Hey everybody! It your favorite person GodoftheSeas21 here!**

**I was thinking about discontinuing this story so I can see SeaweedBrainLuva3 explode. Just kidding! But you can explode if you want to. Haha**

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. So let's get started already, shall we? **

**The Hero has Returned.**

**3rd Person POV**

The following day for the campers was the same that it has been for the past few days, training. Mark, Clarisse, and the rest of the counselors were all teaching melee combat in the sword arena.

But there was something different about the training that the campers were used to. Their parents were in the stands watching them each closely. They were trying to figure out if or how they could win this war.

Some of the campers were really getting the hang of it, but there was still a few that were not getting the hang of it.

"What the Hades are you guys doing?" Mark yelled, "You are still doing it wrong!" many of the counselors and the campers started getting angry at the counselor of the Poseidon cabin. Clarisse is not even yelling at the campers.

The gods sat in the stands watching the training. When they saw how much Mark was yelling and cursing at everyone they were appalled.

"You are a bad teacher!" one of Mark's siblings yelled at him.

"You dare call me a bad teacher? I'm teaching it right...you're just doing it wrong."

"Altair said there is no such thing as a bad student! Only bad teachers!" another Poseidon child said.

"I want Altair to teach us again!" An Ares camper yelled. The gods were shocked, when did this assassin take the time to teach some of the half-bloods how to fight.

"What does that assassin know about fighting!" Marked screamed at them. He started walking up to the camper when a silver arrow landed at his feet.

Everyone looked at were the arrow came from. It was the one man that most of them wanted to see. He was wearing his usual black with sea green trim robe, silver armor, and all his weapons strapped to him.

When Artemis saw him her heart fluttered a little. She remembered his sea-green eyes, they had pain but also beauty. She thought of his soft and passionate lips. She found herself holding her own lips and staring at the great hunter with dreamy eyes.

He slowly walked toward everyone, but Mark met him in the middle.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mark screamed as he pulled out Riptide and slashed it at Altair. The assassin sidestepped easily and punched Mark in the side. Then used his foot to sweep Mark's leg out from under him, and the son of Poseidon fell on his back.

"You are very Predictable...you only know how to attack." Altair said

"AHHHHHH!" Mark screamed as got up and tried to slash at the assassin again, but Altair did something very unexpected. Instead of sidestepping, which he would have been able to do easily, he caught the sword with his bare hand.

He rapped his fingers around the blade as Mark tried to pull the sword back, but failed under the assassins strong grip. Altair ripped Riptide out of the son of Poseidon's hands and tossed it to the side.

Everyone's jaw dropped, the one thing that all of the onlookers noticed was that there was no blood on his hand or the sword. Riptide was one of the greatest swords in the world, a swipe from a strong Mark would easily cut of a hand, of at least make a small cut. But not a single drop of blood fell. That could only mean one thing, he had to be invulnerable.

While Mark stood still, dumfounded by what he just saw. Altair kicked him in the chest and he flew seven feet backwards landing on his back and sliding another five feet on the dirt. Everyone just looked at the assassin then at Mark, the did bother going to help him up. No one liked him, but many of them were scarred of him.

"You DARE hit ME!" Mark yelled as he got up slowly. Altair just chuckled

"I'll beat you anywhere, and at anytime."

The clouds started to blacken and it started to rain. Everyone started to grumble about get wet, well except for Aphrodite and her children who screamed.

The gods all noticed that Altair wasn't getting wet, more and more their suspicions were coming true.

"How about right here, right now." Altair chuckled and nodded. Everyone else hurried over to the seats of the arena.

Over 200 demigods, dozens of nymphs and satyrs, and the Olympians all wanted to watch this duel of two good fighters.

Mark picked up Riptide and pressed his watch that turned in a big bronze shield. Altair pulled out the two two-foot swords from his back, and stood facing the demigod with an amused face.

"Are you ready?" He asked Mark. He just pointed his sword at the assassin signaling that he, indeed, was ready.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Mark charged instantly, slashing at the assassin with extreme hunger. Altair dodged the attacks as if he wasn't even worried.

Mark kept up the attack, slashing at Altair's neck. Altair ducked under the blade and used left blade to slash at the sea gods son, but it was blocked by his shield.

Altair didn't hesitate by his attack being blocked. He immediately came back with his right blade, causing a deep cut in Mark's left shin.

He cried out in pain from the cut, and stumbled backwards. Altair got up and readied his blades. After the shock of being injured, Mark went on the attack again, this time using his shield on offense instead of defense.

Mark stabbed at the assassin, then when Altair blocked his sword attack he hit him with the shield.

Altair stumbled but quickly regains his composure, dodging and rolled from another attack that came from the ego filled manic.

The blade missed Altair's chest by about an inch. It wouldn't have even hurt, or even caused a scratch, but it would have proved that Mark could hit Altair.

The blade landed in the dirt in front of the assassin. Mark tried to quickly slash upward but Altair rolled out of the way.

The two battled on for about ten minutes until Mark started to grow tired. He had cut all over his body, while the assassin did not have a single scratch on his body.

"A great warrior has to have stamina." Altair chuckled as he saw Mark heaving and putting his hands on his knees. "But I'm not surprised that you don't have any."

When Altair finished talking he threw the two swords at Mark. The second one he managed to block with his shield, but the first one was just to fast. It managed to slip past before he was able to get his shield up in time and grazed his shoulder.

Mark screamed in pain again, it already had over a dozen cuts from this battle, and this just make in one more.

He decided to charge while Altair didn't have any weapons out. Clearly he forgot about Altair hidden blades that could pop out any any given time, but Altair was having far to much fun to use his best weapons.

Mark slashed and stabbed at Altair but all he could manage was air. He tried to bash the assassin with his shield but Altair just grabbed it twisted Mark's arm behind his back. Altair then twisted back around, causing Mark to let go of the shield.

Mark stumbled backwards and fell, landing on his back. Altair started walking towards him slowly, trying to savor the moment of finally getting revenge on that little ego filled jerk that took everything from him.

He tossed the shield to the side, with a big mischievous grin on his face. Altair then changed his course, he started circling the son of Poseidon.

"A hero doesn't let his voice tell everyone how good he is...a hero lets his skills show it."

"Your nothing!" Mark tried to yell as blood started pouring out of his mouth and down his chin.

"If I'm nothing then what are you? I know my skills...i know just how good I am...but I also know that I can't underestimate my opponents...no matter how weak they are." Altair said the last part of the sentence with a smirk.

"I will defeat you!" Mark yelled again.

"You are never going to get it through that big ego filled head of yours, are you? A hero must be humble...if you are not humble you will never reach your true potential." Everyone pondered this for a moment. Athena couldn't get out the fact that if this is who the gods think it is, then he has become very wise indeed.

"Just as myself...i have been trained by Chaos himself...many of the universe's most powerful people fear me...but I also know that anyone could bring me my death, no matter who they are, weak or strong."

"Ha...if you're SO strong then no one should be able to defeat you."

instead of answering Altair just pulled out his sword. A four foot long deadly blade that has tasted much blood.

Mark got up and charged the assassin. He was either brave or foolish to to charge but he did so anyway. Slashing left and right, Mark was blocked every time.

The angrier he got the more his attacks missed. Mark took another swipe, this time at the face of Altair. The assassin saw it come even before Mark thought of it. He ducked under the attack, spun around and slashed Mark across the stomach. It was just a small cut, Altair made sure to not make any wounds that would kill Mark, just injure him.

Mark stumbled back holding the new cut across his stomach.

Rain was still pouring down. The Arena was nothing but a huge pit of mud. Mark started slipping, he got so furious that the ground started shaking.

Everyone was soaking wet and fell down because of the violent shaking of the ground. It was an earthquake, and a violent one.

There was only three people that did not fall down: one was Poseidon, another was Mark, and the last was Altair.

How could he not fall from something as bad as an earthquake?

Everyone regained their composure after the earthquake died down. But they did notice that Altair was unaffected by the power of Mark.

"How is it that did not affect you?" Mark yelled

Altair said nothing and that made Mark get more furious, he put Riptide back in his pocket.

"Let me show you the power of the sea!" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs. A huge wave came from the ocean and flew at the assassin.

But then something happened that no one expected. Just when the water was about to hit Altair at full force, it stopped. It stopped an inch from him.

Everyone's jaws were on the floor, he can control water. While Mark was lost him shock the water shot back at him at great speed. It sent him flying back twenty feet before he hit the ground and skidded into the wall.

The faces on the campers were priceless, but it got better when they noticed that the clouds disappeared and the rain stopped.

The Olympians walked down into the arena as did the other campers and Altair walked to them.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out, Wise Girl?" He answered with a smirk.

"_But how does he know the name that Percy ga-" _she said in her mind, then her eyes went wide._ It could be? Could it?_

"Percy?" Annabeth asked in a small but hopeful voice.

Altair said nothing, but he pulled down his hood to reveal long and messy back hair. Everyone, except for Artemis, were finally able to see his eyes.

The Olympians and the immortal counselors gasped. Altair then pulled of the mask that he wore on his face, it revealed three scars across the right side of his face. Everyone gasped again. Tears started forming out of Annabeth, Thalia, Poseidon, and Artemis' eyes. Nico and Grover's faces lit up lighter than the sky on Fourth of July.

Their wishes have come true.

Altair was the hero of heroes, the favorite son of Poseidon, Altair was Percy Jackson.

The hero has returned.

**So how was that?**

**Again I am very sorry that it took so long to update. Along with being very busy with work, I have had a huge case of writer's block. And I want the whole story to be good so I don't want to rush and mess up the story.**

**Please everyone Review. The faster you review the faster I write.**

**Love you guys and thanks for reading this story. **


	11. A Happy Reunion

**Hey everybody it GodoftheSeas21 here! I am VERY sorry that its been four days since I last updated. I have been very tired from work. I work for a construction company and I do very hard work. Plus I have been working during the day this week instead of night so that's one reason why it has been a while for me to update.**

**Please everybody forgive me!**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed**

**I would Personally thank all of those that have reviewed on every or almost every chapter, but that will take a while and I'm sure that you want to start the story. So everyone you know who you are so I THANK YOU!**

**Now I'm sure you are ready to get this chapter going so i'll shut up and start.**

**A Happy Reunion**

**3rd Person POV**

_"Percy?" Annabeth asked in a small but hopeful voice._

_Altair said nothing, but he pulled down his hood to reveal long and messy back hair. Everyone, except for Artemis, were finally able to see his eyes._

_The Olympians and the immortal counselors gasped. Altair then pulled of the mask that he wore on his face, it revealed three scars across the right side of his face. Everyone gasped again. Tears started forming out of Annabeth, Thalia, Poseidon, and Artemis' eyes. Nico and Grover's faces lit up lighter than the sky on Fourth of July._

_Their wishes have come true._

_Altair was the hero of heroes, the favorite son of Poseidon, Altair was Percy Jackson._

_The hero has returned._

Percy said nothing, all he did was glare at the one who he 'thought' were his friends. The friends that forgot about him and moved on to to next. His eyes shifted from one to the next, after he stared them down he moved on; until he reached the only three that remained true to him when the others didn't.

When he saw Thalia, Nico, and Grover a small smile crept up on his lips. He was happy that his friends were still alive and well. Even after 500 years he still thought of them, not much, but he did.

Annabeth, who had tears streaming down her face, wanted to run and hug him as hard as she could. She began to yell out, "Perc-" but she was cut off by Thalia.

"PERCY!" The daughter of Zeus screamed. Within a blink of an eye she ran and hugged Percy around the waist. If it wasn't for the curse of Achilles she would have crushed him. Percy didn't even hesitate to hug her back, he put his strong arms around her and never wanted to let go.

Thalia had put her face on the side of his neck and cried more than she has ever cried before. They weren't tears of pain of hurt, but tears of joy; the joy of having one of her best friends return after many centuries.

She tried to speak, but it was muffled and were spoken through sobs.

"Percy...don't...you...ever...leave...EVER...again." Percy pulled back, put his hand on her chin and tilted her head up. He was able to hold her eyes and spoke very gently,

"Thalia...I can't promise you that I won't leave again, but I will promise that I will always we with you-" Percy put a finger on her heart, "in here." she nodded.

Thalia then put her head on his shoulder. "But I don't want to leave...I love you like the brother I never had." she said softly to were it was almost a whisper. She stopped sobbing but still had tears racing down her cheeks.

"I love you, too." Percy kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes Thalia finally backed off so Percy could talk to the others, but she still wouldn't let go of him.

He walked up to Nico and gave him one of those male brotherly hugs.

"It's good to see you, cousin!" Percy told the son of Hades.

"It's good to see you,too!"

"You have gotten big! You must have all of the ladies after you!" Percy winked at Nico. The son of Hades now looks like he is about 17 with longer hair.

Nico laughed a little, "Yea, you can say that!" Both of them chuckled at that.

Percy then moved to Grover, his best friend. "Hey G-man!"

"PERRRCY!" Grover yelled than ran up and gave him a big hug. Thalia didn't want to let go of Percy, but she decided that it was OK because Grover was his best friend.

"How is the Lord of Wild doing?"

"Perce, it AMAZING! It very busy and hectic at times but I love it!" Grove kept going on and on about how great and how happy he is to be Lord of the Wild. Percy was glad to hear that his best friend was happy. He remembered when Grover's dream was just to find Pan, and now he not only found Pan but took his place as well.

"I'm really happy for you, man!" he said win a smile.

"Thanks Perce!" Thalia grabbed hold of Percy again, just when he was about to walk away Grover stopped him.

"Perce!" Percy turned around.

"Yea, G-ma?"

"I'm really glad you're back!" Grover said with a huge grin of his face.

Percy just nodded, he was happy to see the camp again; but he also didn't want to be here. He didn't know what to think right now.

"Thalia?"

"Yes, Perce?" She answered

"Are you going to hold me and follow me everywhere?" The son of Poseidon asked

"Yes, I haven't seen you in 500 years! I have a lot of time to make up." Percy just chuckled

"Even when I go to bed?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes" Thalia answered, then when she saw the smirk on his face she playfully punched him. She shocked him for old times sake but it didn't even affect him. She wasn't even sure that he felt it or not, if he did then he didn't show it.

"I didn't mean like that!" she growled.

Percy just smiled at her then gave her a nod and continued to walk.

Then Annabeth came and the other immortal counselors came up to him with the gods right behind them.

They were all very glad to see him, and Poseidon was beaming with happiness. His favorite son has returned, but they ALL didn't realize what was about to happen.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, "Oh my Gods, I have missed y-" she started to say, but she was cut of by Percy, and he was angry.

"So NOW you want to talk to ME!" Annabeth was taken back by the anger n his voice. Along with the gods and the other demigods.

"You're my best friend! I have missed you!" Percy just snorted

"WAS your best friend! Until you just completely forgot about me! If you just broke up with me and continued to talk to me then that would be something different!" The more words that escaped Percy's lips, the angrier he got.

"But NO, you not only CHEATED on me but you acted as if I never even existed!" Percy then looked at the others. "Then everyone else followed you and forgot about me, too."

Everyone held their head down in shame, they knew that it was true. After Mark came they never really talked to him anymore.

Annabeth started crying, everything that Percy had said was true. Percy loved her more than anyone and she just left him.

"Percy, please!" she begged trying to hug him, but he refused and moved her aside gently, He may be very mad at her, but he still would never get violent with her, well maybe verbally but not physically. His fatal flaw is still Personal Loyalty.

"NO, it will take me a while to forgive you...or if I ever do! But until then do not come near me unless it is absolutely important."

Annabeth began crying harder. When she imagined meeting him again she never thought that it would be like this.

Percy turned to the other counselors, "And that goes the same for all of you!"

"But Perce!" Connor yelled, him and his brother Travis were good friends with Percy. But that where you put a big emphasis on _were_.

"No Connor, I promised Chaos that I will win a war, and that is what I plan on doing. Unless it is at a meeting or during battle don't come near me!"

All of the demigods put their head down, they had a feeling that Percy would be mad, but not this mad.

Percy started to walk away when he passed the gods. He nodded to them and quickly winked at Artemis but when he saw Poseidon look at him he looked away.

Poseidon was not going to let Percy walk away from him without a word.

"My son!" he abruptly stopped and turned to face his father.

"You give the other gods recognition, but you give nothing to your father?" Percy just chuckled

"What do you expect me to do...grovel at your feet?" The Olympians looked shocked, Percy and his father both loved each other. Could he really be that mad at his own father?

"You forgot about me like all of the rest." Percy narrowed his eyes at Poseidon.

"I did not forget about you! I had other things to worry about: my palace, my domain, and I had another son

to worry about."

"You mean that jerk? He could care less about you or the gods! The only thing he cares about is himself."

"I could not visit much anymore cause I couldn't show favoritism." Poseidon tried to argue back, yes he did have some pretty good points, but he was still losing.

"You couldn't visit _much_...you didn't even visit at all. You never even spoke to me when I prayed to you for help."

"I was BUSY!" Poseidon shot back, but his voice cracked, he new that he lost.

"To _Busy_ for you favorite _son_, as you would call me."

"What about the other gods, they forgot about you too, and yet you at least showed them recognition with a nod."

"They weren't my FATHER, they didn't really care for me anyway." Percy shot back with venom in the word Father.

"My son, please forgive me!" Poseidon tried to beg for his sons forgiveness. But Percy still wasn't giving in.

You would think that he was a child of Hades and his fatal flaw was holding grudges. You would Never think that this now famous assassin used to be a fun loving kid that would do anything for his friends.

"As I said to the others, it will take me a while to forgive you, and as of 500 years ago, you are no different in my eyes as they are." Percy said to his father as he pointed to his former friends.

"I know how you are, my son. I know I cannot change your mind, but I hope that one day you will forgive everyone of the charges that they have committed against you."

Percy just smirked at his father then turned to walk off, but all of a sudden he stopped.

"Oh, and Artemis?" Percy said

Artemis perked up and asked him was he wanted.

"If you want a rematch later then I'm all for it."

"Of course, I never turn down a challenge." Artemis said smugly.

Percy just chuckled then nodded. He walked off to his tent as everyone started to disperse, Thalia of course was still clinging to him.

Percy could help but think about what had just happened. To be honest he didn't want to give away his identity but he couldn't help it.

What a happy reunion.

**Again I am very sorry that it took a a few days longer than usual but I hope that this chapter made up for it.**

**If you do or don't like this chapter that Review Anyway!**

**I love getting reviews!**

**Thank you everyone that has read it and has liked it.**


	12. Day After the Storm

**Hey everybody it your favorite author, GodoftheSeas21! Haha just messing with you guys.**

**Everyone I am very very sorry it took a few days longer than I expected it to be. I have been very very busy with work. So everyone please don't hate me for taking so long.**

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed my story. I HAVE REACHED 300 REVIEWS HAHA! Everyone that has reviewed, or even read my stories, you guys are the best. It means a lot to me that I have so many people that I have not even gotten a bad review from anyone. Yes I have gotten some tips and things that I need to work on, but no bad reviews.**

**So now without any further delay let's get the chapter underway.**

**Day After the Storm**

**3rd Person POV**

It was the morning of a beautiful day at Camp-Half-Blood. Apollo was just starting his run over the sky. The air was cool and a slight breeze blew through the home of the demigods. The trees were swaying back a forth lightly, satyrs playing beautiful music with their reed pipes, and small ways washing up on the beach.

Many of the kids were just starting to get up, others still sound asleep. The Demeter cabin was always the first to get up, Katie Gardner, always being an early bird, always gets her cabin up first to clean and start the day out in the fields. The Athena cabin was always next, reading and battle planning before they went to breakfast. Apollo was always the next to get up, they tended to get up whenever the sun rises. The rest of the cabins all got up at around the same time after that.

Percy was sound asleep in his bed. He woke up when he felt a warm body press up his right side. A tender and smooth hand rested on his bare stomach and slowly ran up to his chest. A smooth leg wrapped around his, and a head rested in the crook of his neck.

This wasn't the first time that Percy has woken up like this. Being woken up by a warm body in his bed and not knowing who it was.

Finally Percy looked down to see who it was when he noticed the messy black hair and a face, like that of an angel, that he knew all too well. The eyes of the girl were closed but he knew that they were an electric blue. He only knew one girl like that, it was Thalia Grace, the girl that was like a sister to him.

The memory of last night came flooding back to him as it was happening at this particular moment.

_~Flashback~_

_When the sun no longer light up the sky and night fell Percy and Thalia when to his tent. When they got their the spend most of the night talking and catching up on what things have like for both of them of the past 500 years._

_They talked about how Thalia was no longer in the hunt, but remained immortal. Also, they talked about how what the universe is like, and various planets, and so forth. Percy reluctantly told her about being Chaos' person assassin after she kept begging him to tell her what it was like._

"_-but it is a very stressful job." Percy sighed as he looked down, closed his eyes, and rubbed the part where your neck meets the shoulders._

_They both had took showers and were ready for bed, him wearing just a pair of black shorts, and her wearing a silky and sexy night gown that stopped just below her ass. Percy was of course shocked by this, but he let it go. He sat on the edge of his bed while she laid on it._

_Percy felt small and petite hands touch his shoulders and start rubbing them. Almost immediately his shoulders relaxed at the massage that was coming from Thalia's graceful hands._

"_You need to relax." she whispered in his ear. No words escaped his lips, but small moans came from them._

"_You are very tense." Thalia spoke softly to her cousin._

"_That is five hund...ooooo...five hundred years of stress that you are wiping a away." he said clearly enjoying the massage._

"_Good!" Thalia then bend down and started slowly kissing the back of his neck. Percy's eyes shot open and he jumped from the bed._

"_What's wrong Perce?" She asked confused, yes people were to afraid of her because of the way she acts. But no one would deny that she is beautiful, and any other guy would love to have her seducing them._

"_Thalia, I have had many lovers. I have not been faithful to women. I will not do the same to you that I have done to them." Percy looked down, he would never be able to hurt her._

"_Percy, I don't care! I've wanted you for a long time, even if its for eternity or for just one night. I have saved myself for you, and I want you to be my first." said Thalia _

_Percy didn't say anything, he just stared at her and noticed the sincerity and truth in her voice. He realized that if he did turn her down than it would hurt her more that if he didn't._

_Like a panther she graceful leaped off of the bed and and walked to him. She put her hand on his chest and traced circles with her index finger._

"_Even if only for one night, I promise that I will never think any less of you after that." Thalia kissed his neck and moved her lips up to his ear and whispered, "For me!"_

_Percy put his hand on her hear and moved it to were they would be able to look at each other. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and slowly moved his lips to hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but also passionate and full of love. His hands ran down her sides and reached her hips._

_Percy licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she happily allowed it. While exploring her mouth, Percy moved both of his hands up her gown to ass and started caressing the perfect round bottom. Squeezing her ass with both hands he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him._

_Percy walked forward and they both fell on the bed with him on top. Thalia rolled both of them over and fought with his tongue, because she won she began exploring his mouth for a while until she stopped and sat up._

_He slowly ran his hands up her gown until he reached her shoulder straps. Gently pulling them down, he reviled her beautiful size B breasts. The weren't huge like he was used to, but they were perky and perfect. Percy sat up and started sucking her left breast, while massaging her right breast with his hand._

_Small moans escaped her lips. The pleasure of someone else, other than her, caressing her breast excited her. Percy sucked and played with both of them but stopped when she got up of of him and the bed._

_Thalia let the rest of the night gown fall to the floor, then got down on both knees._

"_Let me please you!" she said as she grabbed his shorts. He didn't answer her, but decided to let her do as she wants._

_When she got his shorts down of the floor she marveled at the 7 inch member that was in front of her._

_Taking it by the hand, she spit on it and began moving her hand up and down his shaft._

"_UHH" Percy moan at the feeling that he felt with her hand on his member. Thalia put her mouth on the head and used her tongue to slowly massage it. _

_Thalia did everything from deep-throat to stroking him with her breasts. He couldn't help but marvel at how good she was._

_Thalia started stroking faster and faster until he yelled, "Thalia, I'm Cumming!" She immediately put his member in her mouth, and when he did swallowed it all._

_Percy then grabbed her and pulled her on the bed. He rolled over on top of her and kissed on her neck and slowly kissed down her body, first stopping at her breasts. Then he moved to her stomach and licked her navel, but right when he got to were he wanted he stopped and pulled up._

_She whimpered from him stopping especially because of where he was about to end up. He then began kissing her again, but this time on the inside of her thigh, and getting her closer to the one place that no man had gone before._

_When he finally reached it he started licking soft and slowly. She gasped out from the pleasure that it brought, never has she felt this kind of felling before._

_Percy rubbed her clit and licked her for which felt like hours. He finally pulled up and positioned his member at her entrance. He looked down at her waiting for the go ahead, in which she nodded._

_Slowly he began sliding into her. She was very tight from being a virgin for over 500 years but she still did not fell and pain. He finally reached the barrier that held her virginity. Percy looked down at the angel below him and asked if she was ready, she held in a breath and nodded slowly._

_With one thrust of his hips he pushed past it and she couldn't hold the breath in any longer, she exhaled and sent out a soft scream of pain which immediately became muffled when he put his lips on hers._

_Percy kept thrusting in and out when he noticed that the sound that came from her was no longer sounds of pain but pleasure. He took his lips off of her and saw that she had small tears on her cheeks. Percy licked the tears off and started trusting harder and faster._

"_Fuck me, Percy! Fuck Me!" Thalia yelled as he moved in and out of her at perfect rhythm. If not for his enchanted tent the entire camp would have heard her screams of pleasure. _

_Percy wanted to fuck her a different way then the far to common missionary position. So, when he pulled out of her she understood the reason why he stopped and she turned away from him and bent down on all fours._

_Immediately Percy rammed into her entrance again and continued to fuck her senseless._

"_Oh Percy, right there...right there! Yes! Oh that's it!" she yelled as he kept trusting into her from behind._

"_OOOOO Yes!...Oh Yes!" Growing ever closer to her orgasm._

"_YES! YES! Y..E..S!" she screamed when she hit her climax, but Percy, being more experienced, lasted a little longer then her._

_When he was about to cum he pulled out of her and she turned to him and put his member in her mouth, receiving a big load from the assassin._

_Almost instantly, they both laid under the covers of the bed and fell asleep in each others arms._

_~Flashback End~_

Percy smiled at the memory of the night before, a memory he never thought he would have. Percy never imagined that he would sleep with Thalia, yes he always thought she was gorgeous, but also thought of her as a friend he could always count on.

A few strands of hair fell over her face so he brushed them behind her ear. _'She is so cute when she sleeps'. _He thought. Percy knew it was morning and that it was time to get up, even though he didn't want to, he also knew that he had to wake up Thalia.

Percy kissed the her on the forehead softly, but not to soft to when she wouldn't feel it. Thalia wiggled around and groaned, knowing that it was time to get up.

"Thalia, it is time to get up." The man in the bed with her whispered.

"Just a few minutes longer?" she groaned like a little kid, not wanting to get up to go to school.

"No, we have to." the man whispered again. She looked up at him with a new twinkle in her eyes and pouted, trying to give him her best 'sad puppy dog face'. Percy chuckled lightly at the scene in front of him.

"Don't give me that face! You were never good at it anyway!" he tried to act like a mature father, and to his happiness, it actually worked.

"Fine!" she pouted again kissing him on the lips before she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Within an hour both of them were dressed and ready to go, her in her usual green day shirt and ripped skinny jeans, and him in his usual robe and armor, along with having his weapons strapped to him. Together, they both walked out of his tent and down to the dinning pavilion.

'_Here it goes'. _He thought, '_The day after the storm.'_

**I hope that made up for the long delay of updating! But again I AM VERY SORRY! So please everyone please bare with me and please forgive me for not updating this chapter sooner. But it did come with its benefits for not rushing into this chapter.**

**I have come up with an idea on how to continue the story. I mean I know how I want it to play out, but if you have probably guessed, I have been making it up as I go along with only the final outcome already thought out. But with the extra time I've had to think about it at work I have been able to see the entire story unfolding. As I know I have said to a few of you that have PMed me, I said that I will not just rush into a chapter and ramble on just to update it.**

**It would be terrible if the story was good but all of a sudden went bad because I just kept rushing out chapters, so FOR YOU ALL mi not going to do that!**

**Again, Thank you all for baring with me and PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT YOU THOUGHTS ON HOW THE STORY HAS BEEN AND HOW IT SHOULD PLAY OUT.**

**Thanks your friend,**

**GODoftheSeas21**


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey Everybody! I am very sorry i haven't been able to update this story. I have been working in the desert on a huge project fo my company. I work over 14 hours a day and have not been near a CPU. Im typing this on my IPhone right now. I have only been able to read stories bu not write any. BUT I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY I PROMISE! WHEN I GET BACK HOME I WILL UPDATE!**


End file.
